Our Lives
by Lizzieque96
Summary: After Aria and Ezra get back together, their lives continue. How will it be to raise the twins together? The sequel to Their New Life! Its finally here! How will their lives continue?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the chapter one of the sequel Their New Life! Hope you enjoy, I don't own PLL!**

Our Lives:

Chapter 1

Aria's POV

A year and a half later

Ezra and I had gotten married like we planned. It was the most perfect wedding ever, exactly how I pictured my dream wedding to be. I had the most beautiful dress, I loved it so much. It's actually in a picture frame in my closet.

Ezra and I ended up going to a private island for our honeymoon, just so we didn't have to deal with the paparazzi. It was beautiful, we rented a house on the island that was all marble. It had a spa, all types of courts, a gym, massive kitchen, and even a whole staff. We had a blast, and didn't even need to worry about the twins because they stayed with my parents.

It's was now August. The twins had just celebrated their fifth birthday. I can't believe they were already five, it feels like they were just born. They start kindergarten in a week and I don't know if I'm ready for that.

The fans still don't know about the twins, but I think it's time. It's going to be pretty hard to keep Mason and Scarlett a secret with them actually in school. I was thinking about posting a family picture on Twitter and Instagram. Maybe after the world finds out we can do interviews and explain our story. Well at least about the twins.

I haven't really talked to Byron and Ella in a while, they were at my wedding but weren't in it. I could tell Byron was angry he didn't get to walk me down the aisle. I had Dave do it, he may not be my biological father but he is my dad. I still don't trust Byron, I don't know what it is, I just can't. I know it sounds immature and stupid not being about to forgive him. But if he screwed up your whole entire life too, I don't think anyone would be very forgiving.

Ella on the other hand I have kind of forgiven. I know she regrets kicking me out, but we will never be as close as we once were. I don't think we will ever get that back, it's the same with Ella that it is with Byron, she may be my biological mother but she is not my mom anymore. She made that choice, not me, and now she has to live with it.

Since school stats next week for the twins and Ezra, and I start filming again, we decided to do a family day and maybe go to the beach. Of course we would go to a secluded beach that paparazzi wouldn't be lurking around so the secret doesn't get out before I post it on the internet tonight.

I walk into Scarlett's room to see her arguing with Ezra about which swimsuit to wear.

"Scarlett why won't you were this one?" Ezra asks

"Because I don't want to wear that one." She says

"Well which one do you want to wear then?" He asks

"Babe, why don't you go get Mason ready and I will take care of Scar?" I ask with a smile.

"Okay." He says with a grateful smile as he walks over to the door where I'm standing and kisses me.

"Ewww, that's gross!" Scarlett yells with a mortified face.

"You say that now, just wait till you get a boyfriend one day. I bet you will be doing the same thing." I tell her giggling.

"Hey, no she will not! My baby girl is not allowed to date until she's forty!" Ezra says seriously.

"Don't worry daddy, boys have cooties. I won't ever kiss a boy." Scarlett says

"That is music to my ears." Ezra smiles

"You say that now Scar. And that never stopped me Ezra, look what happen with us." I tell him with a wink as I walk to Scarlett's drawer where her bathing suits are.

"Don't encourage her Aria! I don't even what to think about her with a boy her age, not to mention her in our situation!" Ezra exclaims.

"Just got get our son ready, daddy." I tell him with a smirk.

"Okay Scar, what bathing suit do you want to were?" I ask her.

"The yellow and white one mommy, daddy didn't know what one I was talking about." She tells me

"Yeah baby, that's because he's a guy." I tell her as I pick up the white swimsuit with yellow flowers on it. I walk to her closet and pick out one of her sun dresses that are white with yellow lining that goes with the swimsuit.

"Alright Scar, come here. Let's get you dressed so we can go play in the water and sand." I tell her as I get her dressed.

"Yay! I can't wait." Scarlett yells as we walk out of her room. We meet Ezra in the hallway with Mason right by his side.

"How do I look daddy?" Scarlett asks with a smile.

"Like my beautiful princess, no boy will ever take you away from me." Ezra says the last part looking at me as he picks up Scarlett.

"What about me mommy?" Mason asks

"You look super handsome." I say with a smile as I pick him up and we head down the car beach bag in hand. We arrive at Mellow Matador beach. It's a hidden beach in Los Angeles, California, it's beautiful and pretty private.

Once we get parked and out to the beach, we start to set up all the things like the cooler, toys, towels, etc.

"Do you guys want to play for a little bit and then go in the water or do you want to play in the water now?" I ask as I take out the sunscreen for the kids and then another one for Ezra and I.

"I want to go in the water now please, if that's okay." Mason says

"Yes that's fine, what about you Scarlett?" I ask as I am putting sunscreen on both of them.

"Yes please, I want to go to the water now, please." Scarlett says

"What about you babe, do you want to join us or do you want to sit here all alone?" I ask with a smile and walk over to him.

"Let's go!" Ezra says finishing up with the sun screen, picking Scarlett up and running to the water. I had already put mine on after I put it on the twins so I put up Mason as well and run to the water. We go to where it's barley deep and sit down.

"This is fun mommy, we should do it more often." Mason says

"Yeah mommy, that would be fun!" Scarlett agrees

"Yeah Ezra we should. I think we should do it maybe every few weeks." I tell him. We play in the water for a while until lunch time.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Ezra asks

"Yes daddy." Scarlett says sweetly

"Yes sir" Mason says

"What about you babe, are you ready to tan and eat?" Ezra asks me

"Yeah let's go." I get up and take Mason with me, as Ezra picks up Scarlett and is right behind me. Before we left the house we made lunches for all of us. We had sandwiches, chips, fruit, veggies, and drinks. We get the kids to start eating before we feed ourselves.

After we eat lunch we decide to go back to the water for a bit before we leave the beach for the day. By the time we left the beach both the twins were out like a light. Ezra and I put them in the car seats before getting in.

As soon as we get situated Ezra reaches for my left hand. I intertwine our fingers and gently squeeze it.

"I had fun today." I tell him

"Me too, I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am that you gave me another chance and two beautiful kids. I love you so much." Ezra says as he leans over to kiss me. I kiss him back and we soon break apart for lack of air to fill our lungs.

"I love you too, thank you for giving them to me in the first place." I tell him, I give him another chaste kiss before we head home.

**Hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think. The next chapter the whole world will find out about the twins, how do you think they will react? Thanks for reading! –XOXO Lizzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 2

Ezra's POV

Once we arrive home I look over at my beautiful wife, who fell asleep on the way home. I still can't believe she's my wife, it's so surreal. I love being able to call her my wife too, it makes me feel complete.

She mentioned something earlier about telling the world about the twins. I wonder what people will say, I agree with her whole heartedly about not wanting our kids to be in the paparazzi's eye. From just being with Aria the paparazzi is cruel and crazy.

I just want to do what's best for our kids, I don't want to make the wrong choice. I get Mason out of the SUV, take him upstairs change him and put him to bed.

"Love you bud." I whisper and I kiss his head and run down stair to do the same thing with Scarlett and Aria. After I get both the twins and Aria settled I get changed and order dinner. It was only five o'clock when dinner arrived so I let everyone sleep for a little while longer before I woke them up to eat.

"Baby, Ar, wake up. Babe?" I try to wake Aria up. All I get in response is a mumbled response that I couldn't understand. I decide to take a different approach. I climb on the bed and on top of Aria and start peppering her in kisses. I finally make my way to her lips, when she starts to kiss me back I stop kissing her and get up.

"Why'd you stop?" She asks with a pout that makes me weak.

"Because, it's time for dinner." I tell her

"Ezra Michael Fitz, you did not attempt to cook in my kitchen did you?" She ask seriously

"No, but what if I did?" I ask her

"I would kill you, its best if you just stay out of the kitchen. I really don't feel like cooking, could we just order out?" She winks at me at her first sentence.

"Hey I take offence to that." I say pretending to be hurt.

"I'm sorry but it's true." She tells me and kisses me again.

"Anyway you don't have to cook and I already ordered Chinese. And it's already here." I tell her with a smile.

"You're the best, you know that right? I love you so much!" She kisses me feverishly, I kiss her back with just as much passion.

"Okay I'm hungry. Let's get the twins and head down to dinner. We still have to tell your fans about our amazing twins." I remind her

"Yeah don't remind me, I am kind of terrified." She says as she gets up, before she can go too far out of the room I grab her and pull her into my arms.

"Everything will be fine I promise. Even if it doesn't you will always have me, our kids, your parents, brother, and even your cast mates and Hanna, Ali, Spencer, and Emily." I tell her as I hug her small body to my chest. All she does in response is hugs me tight.

We break apart and walk into each of the twins rooms. I grab my little girl while Aria grabs our little boy. We walk down to the kitchen table and put both the twins in their seats before fixing everyone their own food. I fix Scarlett's and my plate and Aria does Manson and her own plate.

After dinner we bathe the twins and get them in their PJ's. Aria hops in the shower after since I already took one while everyone else was sleeping. After everyone is clean and dressed in PJ's we take a nice family picture.

"Does this one look okay?" Aria asks. Despite all the pictures looking perfect before, Aria is insistent on it being absolutely perfect. She is so nervous about this and I am doing everything I can to calm her down, while the twins are getting board.

"It looks great." I tell her with a smile

"I think we should take one more…" Aria says not sure

"No more mommy" Scarlett says desperately

"Yeah mommy, please no more." Mason pleads

"Fine this one will do." Aria says.

Aria's POV

Now I just have to think of what the caption is going to be. I am really nervous about this what is my fans start to hate me, or what if the paparazzi tries to dig up all the other dirt on me?

I finally come up with the perfect caption for our nice family picture. Under the picture it reads '_So grateful for my wonderful husband and amazing and cute twins! I love you Mason, Scarlett, and Ezra!' _I posted the picture at exactly seven o'clock. Within one minute I had hundreds of comments, retweets, and favorites.

A bunch of people were asking me if it was real. If I really had kids, they knew I had a husband because that was huge news when we got engaged and even bigger news when we got married. We had paparazzi try to sneak into our wedding even thought it was private, one of the workers leaked our information.

I looked at some of the comments and saw one from Mike saying _'I miss my nephew and niece! Tell them uncle mike misses them, love you guys!' _I wrote back and said that we loved him too and missed him dearly. There was more from my cast and crew at PLL.

Ashley Benson: Awe my babies! I miss them, you need to bring them back to set!  
Me: They miss you too Ash, and I will soon!

Troian Bellisario: I love you guys! We miss you!  
Me: We love, and miss you too Troy!

There were a lot more that went on forever, I finished tweeting a few people back. My screen suddenly switches off twitter and goes to a picture of Annie that only happens when someone's calling.

"Hello?" I answer

"Hey so I see you decided to let the world know about my lovely babies." She states the obvious, I can tell she has something she wants to say. Being my manager it kind of worries me.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I ask worried

"No, but I do have a bunch of people calling me for an interview already. How would you feel about doing a few interviews about your kids?" she asks

"As long as you feel it's a good decision I'm up for it, but if not then I won't." I tell her

"Yeah I think it would be a good idea, you don't have to say anything that you are uncomfortable with. It would just be good to tell your fans personally, you know?" Annie informs me

"Yeah I get what you saying, do they want the twins and Ezra on the shows as well?" I ask

"Yes, they would are you okay with that? They don't have to if you're not comfortable…" She trails off

"No that's fine if that's what my fans want, I do have to talk to Ezra though." I tell her

"I completely understand, just let me know soon okay, so I can start booking them." She tells me. We quickly say goodbye and hang up.

"Are you two ready for bed yet? It's way past your bed time." I look at both Mason and Scarlett, who were cuddled into Ezra's side looking like they could fall asleep at any minute. I don't get a response just two very tired looks.

"Let's get you two to bed." I say as I take Mason from Ezra. We both walk up the stairs with sleeping toddlers in our arms. We both put them down in their own beds and say goodnight to them.

After we put them down Ezra and I walk into our bedroom and start to get ready for bed ourselves.

"So what did Annie say?" Ezra asks me

"She was just talking to me about interviews about the twins. Apparently there are already people trying to score an interview with us." I tell him

"Us?" Ezra asks

"Um yeah, they want it to be a family thing. That is if you're up for it, I can tell them it will just be me." I say nervous to what he will say.

"I'm fine with it, when will it be?" He asks me as he starts to brush his teeth.

"I really don't know right now, but I do know it won't just be one it will be quite a few." I inform him after I finish brushing my teeth.

We both get done getting ready for bed and hop in. We decided to put in a move since it was only eight thirty.

"What do you want to watch tonight?" Ezra asks

"Uh, what about Dirty Dancing?" I ask him

"That's fine." Ezra says as he gets up out of bed to put the movie in. Halfway through the movie I was out cold, snuggled into my wonderful husband's strong embrace.

**Hope you liked it, let me know. Thanks for reading! I'll update after 10 reviews! –XOXO Lizzie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 3

Aria's POV

I woke up wrapped in my husband's warm embrace. I guess I fell asleep during the movie last night, because I don't remember falling asleep at all.

"Morning beautiful" Ezra says as I turn over to face him.

"Morning" I smile as I give him a small peck on his lips.

"What do you want to do today?" He asks

"Well I was kind of hoping to do a girls day with Scarlett, you know some girl bonding time. That way you and Mason could get some father son time as well." I tell him

"You don't want to spend the day with me?" Ezra plays hurt.

"Well you know…" I trail off

"Hey!" Ezra says as he flips us so he was hovering on top of me.

"I was just kidding" I say with a wink

"I'm sure you were" He says as he leans down to kiss me. It became pretty heated until both the twins come running in our room.

"Mommy, Daddy, it's time to get up!" They shout in unison. They both climb up the step latter onto the high bed, before cuddling between Ezra and I.

"Morning mommy." Mason whisper in my ear as he snuggles closer to me.

"Morning baby" I say as I kiss his head.

"What are we doing today?" Scarlett asks

"Well you my baby girl are going to spend the day with your mommy for a girl's day, or whatever you call it. While Mason and I have a guy's day, how does that sound?" Ezra asks

"That sounds fun!" The twins both respond.

"Okay well let's go get ready!" I say with a giggle. I pick up Scarlett and walk to her room.

"Okay sweet heart, what do you want to wear today?" I ask

"I don't know mommy." Scarlett replies, which is rare she always knows what she want to wear. I pick out a pair of jean shorts with a brown skinny belt, a little yellow blouse with white flowers that was tucked into the shorts, and a off white sheer lace vest, paired with a pair of brown sandals and a sheer white lace headband with two roses on it.

"You look so darn cute!" I tell her

"What do you think Scar?" I ask her

"I like it mommy" She says with a huge smile. Today was the first day I would be able to take her out in public without having to hide my identity from the public, so I wanted to make it special.

"Alright Scar, why don't you play for a little while until I finished getting ready?"

"I want to watch you mommy, can I?" She asks sweetly

"Of course you can." I tell her

We walk into my room and go straight to my bathroom where I do my hair and make-up. When I'm done I walk into my closet with Scarlett following right behind me. I pick out a pair of mint green shorts, with a off white shirt with gold strips, a gold Michael Kors watch, a pair of pearl earrings, paired with a pair of beige Michael Kors sandals.

After we were all ready we head out of the room and down to the living room to see Ezra and Mason watching an old game on TV.

"Well don't you two look beautiful, don't you think Mase?" Ezra asks

"Yes they do, but mommy always looks pretty." Mason says in a 'duh' voice.

"Well thank you baby, you two look quite handsome yourselves." I say as I pick Mason up and kiss his cheek. He then rests his head on my shoulder.

"I'll miss you mommy." He whispers

"I'll miss you too baby, but you will have a lot of fun with your daddy." I whisper back

"I know, I'll just miss you. When we get home tonight can we watch a movie together?" He whispers sweetly.

"Of course we can sweetie." I kiss his head again.

"Can we go mommy?" Scarlett asks

"Alright l love you baby, be good for daddy, okay?" I say to Mason

"I will mommy." He says as I put him down.

"Babe, what are you guys doing today?" I ask as I walk over to my husband.

"I don't know yet, whatever Mason wants to do. What about you and Scarlett?"

"I don't know either, it's the first time I get to go out in public with her without having to hide my identity so I want it to be special." I tell him

"I'm sure it will, don't worry about it. I love you." He says as he kisses me.

"I love you too." I say as I grab Scarlett's hand.

"Love you Mase." I tell him

"Love you too mommy."

"By Scar, I love you." Ezra says to Scarlett.

"Love you too daddy." We walk out the door and to my black SUV with tinted windows.

"So where do you want to go pumpkin?" I ask

"I don't know mommy, can we get our nails done?" She asks

"Of course we can, we can do anything you want." I tell her

"Yay!" She giggle. I love that sound, it's one of my most favorite sounds in the world.

Once we get to the nail salon we walk in and I write down are names on the sign in sheet. I pick a bright red for both my finger nails and toe nails. I pick Scarlett up to pick her own color.

"I want that one mommy." She tells me

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am." After we get done, I decided it was time for lunch.

"Scar what do you want for lunch?"

"I want chicken." She tells me

"Okay" I decided on The Grille on Hollywood. No matter where we go paparazzi is going to be out, so why not go to a nice restaurant. There is no more hiding, just shielding my daughter from the cruelness of the paparazzi.

As soon as we pull up I can see all the paparazzi are everywhere surrounding the place. I step out of my car and it was like seagulls wanting your food, feeding of you. I walk around the car and unbuckle Scarlett out of her car seat.

"Alright baby, it's going to be crazy out there and one day you will understand but I don't want you to worry mommy will protect you. Okay?"

"Okay mommy." I take her out and shut the door to have hundreds of flashes in our eyes. I push through the crowd ignoring all the questions being shouted at me.

"Aria, Aria!"

"How old is she?"

"Is she your husbands?"

We finally get into the restaurant, which luckily is media free, thank goodness.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl, you were so good." I tell my daughter

"Thank you mommy." She says with a triumphant smile.

"How many?" The hostess asks

"Just two" I tell her, I know she knows who I am and I know that sounds full of myself but you can tell by her body language. I am just glad she didn't say anything, or ask for an autograph or picture. I mean its policy for people that work here to not harass celebrities, but some still do anyway.

Scarlett ended up ordering just the chicken fingers and fires while I ordered Chicken Marsala. The meal is going pretty well, and it was delicious too.

"Mommy can I try yours?" Scarlett asks

"Of course you can sweetie" I say as I portion out a piece of the chicken. Scarlett bites into it and her eyes go wide.

"You don't like it?" I ask and Scarlett shakes her head no.

"No mommy, I love it!" She tells me with a huge smile.

"Good, are you almost done Scar?" I ask as I push my plate away. I was so stuffed I couldn't even eat all of it.

"Yes mommy, I'm done. I can't eat anything else, or I will explode." Scarlett says with a giggle.

"Okay let me pay our bill and then we can go." I tell her

"Mommy, can I walk this time? I don't want to be carried." Scarlett asks nervously, talking about out of the restaurant. I really don't know if I want her walking with paparazzi being everywhere you go. But the look on Scarlett's face and the sweetness in her voice, I cave.

"Sure sweetie, but if the people out there are too much for you just yank my hand and I will pick you up, okay?" I tell her

"Okay mommy, I will." She says

I soon pay the bill and we gather our things. I grab Scarlett's hand and we walk outside into the vultures nest as some celebrities call it.

"Aria! Aria! Lucy! Lucy!" They yell. Scarlett just waves at them with a smile, which makes me giggle.

"Mommy, where are we going next?" Scarlett asks, I decided not to answer that until we are in the safeness of my SUV, where the paparazzi can't hear us.

"Where ever you want to go." I tell her with a smile. We cut across the road with paparazzi still following us. We soon make it to my SUV, I buckle Scarlett into her car seat and hop in myself.

"Alright Scar, where would you like to go?" I ask her

"Shopping mommy, please." She tells me. We head off to the mall.

After a long day being bombarded my paparazzi, it was nice to finally be in the comfort of my own home with my family.

**Hope you like it, let me know. Thanks for reading! I will update after 10 review! –XOXO Lizzie :)**

**P.S. On my bio I have the outfits for the girls and the lick for what the house looks like, so go check it out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I miss PLL!**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 4

Ezra's POV

Today Mason and I were going to do a father son day, which will be nice to get some one on one time with my boy.

"Okay Mase, what are you up for today?" I ask

"I don't know daddy, what are you up for today?" He asks me

"Well I have idea's we could go to the movies, we could go putt- putt golfing, um we could go outside and practice baseball and football, oh we can go to an Los Angles Dodger's game." I give out ideas

"Okay that sounds fun." He shouts with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, but how about we go eat lunch first? Is that okay with you?" I ask him

"Yes sir, I'm hungry." He says

"Alright where do you want to go for lunch?" I ask him

"I don't care."

"How about barbeque, like ribs and pork?" I ask him

"Yummy" Is all he says

We get into my Audi and head to The Parks Finest BBQ. It's one of the best in Los Angeles. We arrive pretty fast, as we get out of the car I notice the paparazzi are everywhere. I have never really had to deal with them only with Aria and I was kind of nervous dealing with them for the first time with my son.

I start to think and it occurs to me I hope Aria and Scarlett are alright. I know how bad they can be when they want information. I just hope they don't recognize me. I get out of the car and get bombarded with flashing cameras. I walk around to Mason's side and pull him out of his cars eat.

"Alright Mase, it's going to be crazy out there. Just hold my hand and ignore them, okay?"

"Okay daddy, but mommy always says that it's not nice to ignore people." Mason tells me, all I can do is smile at his innocence. I pick him up out of his car seat and put him on the ground. I grab his hand and we start walking to the entrance. As were walking the paparazzi yells things at us.

I didn't even know they knew my name not to mention personal things about me. I guess Aria was right, once they see a celebrity with an unknown person they dig to find something, anything they can use.

"Ezra, Ezra, how are you liking Los Angeles?" They shout. If I've learned one thing about the media from Aria it would be to ignore them, don't reply to anything they say, because they will twist it into something completely different. We finally make it into the restaurant and walk up to the hostess.

"How many?"

"Just us two." I tell her. We walk back to our table and start to look at the menu.

"Okay bud, what do you want to eat?" I ask him

"Can I just get some ribs and fries daddy?" he asks me

"Of course you can."

"What are you getting daddy?"

"I am going to get ribs and fries." I tell him

"That's what I'm getting." He says with a huge smile and giggle.

"I know." I say with a little chuckle

"Welcome to The Park's Finest BBQ, what can I get you to drink?" He waiter asks

"I'll have a coke, and he will have lemonade." I tell the waiter

"Okay I will be right back with your drinks." He says as he writes down the drink order and walks away.

"Okay bud, when we get done here we need to head to the stadium for the game, because it starts soon. But after the game where do you want to go?" I ask my son.

"Okay daddy, I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun! And I don't know, where ever you want daddy." He tells me. One thing I love about Mason is he is every selfless, he always puts you first. I am really proud to call him my son, I'm just glad it didn't take him long to warm up to me. Mason is just an all-around great kid, Aria did a really great job raising both of the twins.

He reminds me of Aria in a lot of aspects. The way he is always looking out for others and so caring. He always lights up a room, just like his mother. Plus he looks, and acts exactly like her, which I don't mind. She is the most honest, beautiful, and selfless person I know. It's crazy to me how she can just forgive someone even when what they did was really wrong.

In some ways it's a bad thing because people walk all over her, and take advantage of her kindness. But it never stops her from being her amazing self. I don't even think she realizes she doing it, it just come so second nature to her.

"Alright well why don't we go to the game, then after we will see if we are up for anything else? We might be tired after the game and just want to go home, okay?" I suggest

"Okay, that sounds good to me." He says with a giant smile. As soon as I pay the bill we head out to go to the stadium. We walk out of the restaurant forgetting about the paparazzi.

"Ezra, Ezra, are you the father!" I just ignore them and keep walking. We finally make it to my car and away from restaurant. Once we get to Dodger's Stadium for the baseball game there were more paparazzi, but we did the same as always.

Halfway through the game one of the LA Dodger's hit a ball out of bounce right into Mason's little hands.

"Daddy, I caught it! I caught it daddy!" He shouts in excitement. I was so happy for him, the look on his face was priceless, they put us on the JumboTron. Although Mason is a normally shy person, he waved to the camera with a huge smile.

When the game was finally over, we got a few autographs and went to the gift shop to get a case for the ball Mason caught. After we got all that taken care of we head to the car to finally leave.

"Okay Mase, are you up for anything else?" I ask

"Daddy, can we maybe go by the toy store, or some ice cream?" He asks with the same puppy face Aria gives me that I can never say no too. Never fails, that face always gets me.

"How about we head to the toy store, and then we go get some ice cream and then head home?" I tell him

"Yay!" He responds, it always makes me happy when I can make my family happy.

After Maosn picks out a few toys we head to the ice cream shop by our house.

"Alright Mase, what kind do you want?" I ask

"Um, that one." He says pointing to the cotton- candy flavored ice cream.

"Your mother is going to kill me, messy ribs and blue ice cream, if that's what you want."

"What can I get for you gentlemen today?" The cashier asks

"I will have a Dutch chocolate, and he will have a cotton- candy." I tell the lady

"What size?"

"Um, kids small for him, and a medium for me." I tell her.

"Alright your total is five fifty- three." She tells me I hand her my card and wait for it. Once I get it back we walk down to the pick-up side and wait for our ice cream.

"How do you like it?" I ask my son after he takes his first bite.

"It's really good daddy, do you want to try some?" He ask me

"Sure" I say as I take a bite. It was a little too sweet for me, but it wasn't bad.

"Thank you son, do you want to try mine?" I ask

"Okay, and no problem daddy." He say as I portion out a bite for him.

"That was really good daddy." Mason say licking the sides of his mouth that have both chocolate and cotton- candy on it. I take a napkin and wipe his mouth and even nose down.

"You're getting that everywhere bud." I say with a chuckle.

"Sorry daddy, I will try harder." He says innocently.

"It's okay bud, are you almost done?" I ask

"Yes sir, I'm done." He says as he takes his last bite. I clean him up before we head home.

"Did you have fun today bud?"

"I did daddy, lots of fun. Thank you for taking me." He tells me

"No problem." I say with a smile

Once we get home I take him out of his car seat and grab all the bags. While Mason holds the baseball for dear life to his chest, afraid someone might take it away from him. I put all his new toy's away and put his new sighed baseball on his trophy shelf.

"Alright bud, do you want to practice until mommy and Scar get home?" I ask him

"Yes sir, daddy."

"Okay well let's get you changed first." I tell him

"Okay." We play for about forty five minutes before I hear Aria and Scarlett come outside to find us.

"We're home!" Aria shouts across the backyard.

"Mommy!" Mason says running into Aria's arms.

After we get all settled we sit down as a family to watch a movie, the perfect way to end an amazing day.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Let me know if you did or didn't! –XOXO Lizzie**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my Bio to see all the links! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 5

Aria's POV

I woke up snuggled in Ezra's strong arms. I shift a little to see the clock, which read seven twenty three. I was about to fall back asleep when Scarlett and Mason both come running into our room screaming for us to wake up.

They both somehow jump up on the bed and tackle both Ezra and I.

"Mommy, Daddy, Wake up!" Scarlett yells, whereas Mason does the exact opposite.

"Mommy, wake up." Mason whispers in my ear.

"Uhhh" I groan

"Why are you two up so early?" Ezra asks

"Because, we have things to do today." Scarlett says in her 'duh' voice.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" I ask

"I don't know." She says

"But you think we have something to do today, but you don't know what it is?" I ask

"Yes." Scarlett says

"Mommy, can I show you something?" Mason asks his voice muffled against my chest where he is snuggle into.

"What is it pumpkin?" I ask my sweet boy.

"Something I got yesterday, you have to see it mommy, please?" Mason asks

"Sure baby, just give me a second?" I ask

"Okay mommy." Mason says as he snuggles closer to me.

"So, what are we doing today?" Scarlett asks. Ezra and I both just laugh at her.

"What?" She ask curiously

"Nothing sweet heart." Ezra tells our daughter.

"What do you guys want to do today?" I ask the twins

"Can we go see a movie?" Scarlett pleads

"What do you want to see, darling?" I ask

"I don't know, but can we go?"

"Sure, are you guy's hungry?" I ask

"Yes mommy." Scarlett and Mason both say.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Can we have pancakes?" Scarlett asks

"Of course, is that okay with my boys?" I ask

"That's fine with me." Ezra says

"Yes ma'am that sounds yummy mommy." Mason replies

After a nice breakfast as a family we all go up stair to get ready. Well I go help Scarlett, Ezra goes and helps Mason. I dress Scarlett in a floral printed skirt, a quarter sleeve white shirt, and a cute jean jacket with the sleeves rolled to the length of the shirt paired with a pair of white ballet flats and a little yellow ribbon bow belt.

After I finished getting Scarlett ready I got showered and curled my hair. I put some light makeup on and then dressed in white skinny jeans, a salmon colored razorback loose fit tank, and some Michael Kors wedges, paired with some gold bangles, and salmon and gold ring.

Scarlett and I got finished getting ready and met the boys down stairs who were playing with Jack. They were matching they both had on light blue polo shirts, and khaki shorts. They looked so cute. I walk over to my son and give him a big kiss on the cheek.

"You look so handsome." I tell him

"That you mommy, you look very pretty too." He tells me. I then walk over to my very sexy husband and give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You look very sexy." I say seductively

"Thank you, you look even sexier." He tells me gulping.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I ask the twins, who are playing with Jack.

"Yes mommy!" They both shout.

We all load up into My SUV with Ezra driving. Luckily it doesn't take us long to get to the theater. As soon as we get there we are bombarded with paparazzi once again. Ezra and I both get out at the same time, getting blinded with flashing lights. Ezra gets Scarlett as I get Mason.

"Come on guys." I say I grab Mason's hand, who grabs Scarlett's who has Ezra's. Once we successfully cross the street there are more paparazzi, we just ignore them and head straight to the ticket booth.

After we get the four ticket's we head to the snack counter to get some popcorn and drinks. As wer're standing in line I get a call from Annie.

"Hey Banan, what's up?" I ask

"One, that picture of you and Scarlett yesterday with her waving at the paparazzi, was one of the cutest thing I've ever seen. Two your first interview is tomorrow. You'll never guess who it's with." He says with excitement in her voice.

"Who?" I ask

"Ellen, that's who, she wants the twins and Ezra as well at the interview. Anyway I will let you go, I will also send you the schedule for all your interviews when we hang up. Everything is alreay set for them you just have to show up." Annie tells me

"Okay, bye." I say into the speaker.

"Bye."

"Ezra, guess what?"

"What baby?" He asks with a smile looking down at me.

"Our first interview is tomorrow, with Ellen." I tell him

"That's awesome baby." Ezra says as he gives me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I know, I am so excited." I tell him.

When the movie is finally over, it's lunch time. We decided we would go out for a nice family lunch before going home for the day. As we exit the theater there are still lots of paparazzi everywhere.

We do our best to get away from them as quickly as we can. Finally Ezra and I make it to the car with the twins. I quickly buckle Mason in as Ezra buckles Scarlett in. Ezra and I both get into the car at the same time and quickly head out of there.

"Okay, Mase, Scar, what do you guys what for lunch?" I ask them.

"I don't care, whatever you want." Mason says

"What about you Scar, what do you want to eat?" I ask

"I don't either." She tells me.

"Is Chipotle okay with you Ezra?" I ask

"That actually sounds really good." He says as he heads in the direction of the restaurant.

After we eat lunch as a family, we head home. When we get I home, I let jack out into the backyard.

"Do you guys want to go swimming?" I ask

"Yeah!" The twins yell!

"Okay go up stair and get you bathing suits on." I tell them. I walk over to Ezra and give him a passionate kiss.

"What about you sexy? Want to go swimming with me?" I ask seductively. Ezra just picks me up by the waist and carries me up stair meanwhile kissing me. When we finally pull away to catch our breath I speak up.

"I'll take that as a yes." I say. Ezra apparently locked the door when we walked into our room kissing because next thing I know Scarlett is banging on our door.

"MOMMY! DADDY! LEST'S GO!" She screams. I walk to the door and unlock and open it fully dresses in my bikini.

"We're coming, geese someone's excited!" I giggle

"Yes, now we have to go now!" She says grabbing my hand and trying to drag me down stair and outside.

"Sweet heart hold on, let me put some sunscreen on you and Mase before we go out there." I tell the anxious toddler.

"Hurry up please! What's taking daddy so long?" She asks just as Ezra exits the closet in his swim trunks.

"I'm coming Scar." Ezra says. Ezra, Mason, Scarlett, and I all go down stairs and into the backyard where the pool is after putting sunscreen on. We don't worry about towels because we have a waterproof ben out there that holds them.

On the bright side, Mason and Scarlett already know how to swim. We all jump in and start playing with each other. After swimming for almost two hours, we all are exhausted.

"Are you guys ready to head inside?" Ezra asks

"Yes daddy." Scarlett says wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and resting her head in the crook of his neck. I grab a tired Mason and carry him out of the pool.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I ask

"Ar, baby, why don't we just order in?" Ezra asks

"Yeah that would be good, I'm too tired to cook." We end up ordering Chinese food, the normal. After eating dinner Ezra and I put both the twins to bed. Once we get done we head to our own bedroom.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Ezra asks.

"Extremely. What about you, are you ready to be on live TV again?" I ask

"I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of nervous." He tells me with a frown. I walk over to where he had just got finished brushing his teeth and kiss him feverishly.

"I guess I will have to make you not nervous." I tell him when we break apart. We start shedding each other of the others cloths. By the time we make it to the bed we are completely naked. For the rest of the night my amazing husband and I make sweet, passionate love.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, let me know if you did or didn't. –XOXO Lizzie**

**P.S. Check out my bio for all the girls outfits. I just got done writing chapter 15 today, I really think you guys are going to like it. Also for the person that asked Aria is 22! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HarrylovesGinny09- Ezra is 28! :)**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 6

Ezra's POV

Last night was amazing. When I woke up Aria and I were both naked and are limbs were tangled together. I look downs at my beautiful wife sleeping. She is just so beautiful. With the sun shining in through our window dancing across her gorgeous features, she looked so breathtakingly alluring.

I pepper her in kisses all over, I also run my hands down her body everywhere, leaving goose bumps in their path. Soon she starts to stir and moan.

"Good morning, beautiful." I whisper seductively in her ear.

"Yes it is." She says as she shivers. She reaches her hand up to my face and kisses me deeply. Soon it gets pretty heated and she moves on top of me. I don't let her take the lead for long so I flip her over shocking her.

After are morning love making in bed, we both head to the shower where we make love a few more times. Once we get out of the shower we both get ready for Ellen. Well I do all Aria does is gets a shower and a pair of cloths in a duffle bad.

"What are you doing?" I ask curios as to why she's not getting ready.

"Getting ready, what does it look like?" She says looking at me weird.

"Baby, you're putting your cloths into a duffle bag…" I say smirking.

"Babe, Scotty and Kelsey have to fix me up…" She says giggling.

"Oh yeah." I say feeling like an idiot.

"I'm going get Scarlett ready to go, okay?" Aria states

Aria's POV

I walk into Scarlett's room to wake her up.

"It's time to get up pumpkin." I say into her ear.

"Morning mommy." Scarlett says as she sits up and stretches her little limbs.

"Why do I need to get up?" She asks me curiously.

"Because sweetie, we have to get to Warner Brother Studios so we can be on Ellen." I tell her

"Why mommy?" She asks

"Because, the whole world wants to know about you and your older brother." I tell her

"Okay, but who is Ellen?"

"She's a really funny and nice women, you'll like her. She is going to be interviewing our family."

"Okay mommy, whatever you say." She says smiling. I took her to the bathroom to take a quick bath to wash off from the pool, because the twins were both too tired to bathe last night.

I picked out a chevron printed gray and white dress with pink polka dots, and a pair of black sandals to show off her newly painted toes. I left her hair in her shoulder length little ringlets.

After I finished getting her ready, we walked into Mason's room where Ezra is trying to get him ready. He is so nervous because he doesn't want to mess up, so he's getting worked up about picking out an outfit for our son. I even had to pick out an outfit from him this morning.

"Hey babe, why don't I get Mase ready, and you get Scar fed. Just make sure she doesn't spill anything on herself. There is some yogurt and fruit in the fridge so you don't have to cook anything." I tell him as I give him a light peck on the lips.

"Thank you." He says with a slight smile as he walks out with Scarlett.

"You look beautiful." I hear him say to Scarlett.

"Alright Mase, let's see what you have to wear." I say as I look through his closet. I end up dressing him in some khaki pants and a navy blue and white striped shirt that matches what I am going to wear.

We walk down stairs and into the kitchen to see Ezra trying to help Scarlett not get anything on her dress.

"Mase, baby, what do you want to eat?" I ask my son

"The same thing as Scarlett, please." He says sweetly.

"Okay." I say as I grab some yogurt and fruit out of the fridge for him. I grab an apple for myself and start to eat it.

"Mommy, why aren't you dressed?" Mason asks me.

"Because, Mr. Scotty and Ms. Kelsey have to get me ready, that's why we are going so early." I tell him

"Oh, okay, like they always do." He replies. We soon all load up in the car and head to Warner Brother's Studio. The whole ride to WBS the twins have been laughing and giggling with each other. I don't know at what, but I didn't care either because it was music to my ears to her them happy.

"Mommy, this is where you work, right?" Mason asks

"Yes it is pumpkin." I inform him.

Once we park and get out we head to the Ellen studio, where Scotty and Kelsey will meet us.

"Goose, there you are! Are you ready to get all prettied up?" He asks as he hugs me.

"Yes, how are you? Where's Kelsey?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm great, she's in the room waiting for us. And how are you two?" He asks bending down to the twin's level. They just giggle at him.

We walk back to the dressing room to get all done up. Ezra and I luckily though of bringing some toy for the twins to play with while I get ready, Ezra was sitting on the other side of the room with them. Scotty quickly curled me hair and Kelsey did my makeup.

"You look great, did you bring that dress and heals I suggested?" Scotty asks

"I did, I actually picked it out before you suggested it, aren't you proud?" I ask smiling

"Very, now let's get you dressed." Scotty says as he picks up the dress and duffle bag. I strip of my cloths and Scotty and Kelsey dress me. I was used to being in very little clothing in front of them two, so it wasn't awkward or anything.

"You look great!" Scotty says

"You look good." Kelsey says smirking.

"Thank you." I say as I look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a blue a little above knee length dress that was sleeveless, with a beige leather wrap around belt right under my bust. I also had on a bracelet watch, a pair of beige pumps and a pair of gold heart diamond earrings.

There was a knock at the door and one of the show runners popped there head in.

"You guys almost ready?" He asks

"Yes we are." I say

"Okay, well we start in about five minutes, so we need to get you guys gathered up." He says looking at his watch.

"Okay, you guys ready?" I ask the twins and Ezra.

"Yeah, we're ready." He says with a shaky breath. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him neck.

"You'll be fine, she might ask you a few questions, but that's it." I tell him as I kiss his perfect lips.

"I know, I'm just nervous." He tells me. I then kiss his neck and whisper in his ear.

"I know you can do it, I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." I give him one last kiss and grab his hand.

"Alright it's time to go guys." I say to the twins.

"But mommy…" Scarlett starts to say.

"No Scar, we need to go." I tell her

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." She tells me, I just giggle quietly and grab Mason's hand.

We walk out to the curtain, where we have to wait. We don't wait long for Ellen to call us out and introduce us to the crowd.

"I know you all have been waiting for this, let's welcome Lucy Hale and her family." Ellen says and the whole place starts to clap. Ezra, Scarlett, Mason, and I walk out hand in hand.

"Lucy, it's good to see you again." Ellen says as she hugs me. We finally sit down after exchanging hugs and shaking hands.

"Okay, so let's get down to business. So what's it been like to raise two kids, and keep them a secret for so long? How did you find yourself in LA?" Ellen asks

"Well it was kind of hard, I'm not going to lie. When I first found out I was pregnant, as you may have done the math, I was really young. I was scared and also going through a lot during that time, I moved to LA. Believe it or not I only moved here for college, I had a full ride to U.C. Berkeley." I say

"Isn't that where your dad is the dean?" She asks

"Yes it actually is. I got early admission, so I could graduate early. My biological parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant, so I decided to graduate early and get the heck out of there. That's actually when I met my dad, I was seventeen, and working in the dean's office to make money before I had a kid at seventeen, with no money." I told her most of what happen with that.

"Wow, so you were really smart? Your this little happy thing, who's been through so much, but you don't act like it." She says astonished.

"I guess you could say that. I mean it was hard, but I got through it with the help of my friends from PLL and a few other people. " I say

"That's amazing Lucy. And what are your names?" Ellen asks looking at Scarlett and Mason.

**To be continued…**

**Now check my bio, I am so sorry I guess I didn't save them after I edited it... I hoped you like it, thanks for reading. I was writing it and realized I went passed my normal limit on this chapter, so it will continue in the next. Let me know what you think, whether you like it or not!- XOXO Lizzie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 7

Aria's POV

"And what are your names?" Ellen asks looking at Scarlett and Mason.

"My names Scarlett Grace Fitz, and his name is Mason Cooper Fitz." Scarlett says pointing at Mason. "We just turned five!" She says holding up five fingers.

"Wow, five, your old!" Ellen says smiling.

"No we're not, silly." Scarlett says giggling, which causes everyone to laugh at her cuteness.

"Okay, you're not that old." Ellen agrees

"So Scarlett, Mason, are you proud of your mommy?" Ellen asks

"Yes." They say in unison.

"You guys are just so cute." Ellen says

"So Lucy, why did you keep the twins a secret for so long?"

"Well, I just didn't what them really in the social media being so young. I also had a few people that didn't know about them yet that I needed to tell before word got out, but I mainly just wanted to do what was best for them." I tell her

"I completely agree, you just wanted to keep them safe. So what made you choose now to tell the world?"

"Well, they start school in a few days. I knew it was going to be hard to keep the secret when they were actually going to school. Also I just felt it was time. When they were a secret, I couldn't just take them out anywhere. Ezra and I had to be covered up, so no one would know it was us, it just wasn't fun." I tell her

"Well I'm glad you did, they are so cute!" She tells me

"Thank you."

"So we found this picture from a few days ago…" Ellen says turning around to the TV to see the picture of Scarlett waving at the paparazzi and holding my hand.

"And we just thought it was adorable." Everyone in the crowd laughs including Ezra and I.

"Mommy, Daddy, that's me!" Scarlett says

"Yeah Scar, that is you. That normal Scarlett, she loves attention." I tell Ellen

"Ezra, is it different having to deal with the paparazzi? Do your students ask about you wife ever?" Ellen asks Ezra.

"It is very different, I have to say. I have never really had to deal with them unless I'm with Aria, or Lucy I should say. But the other day, it was just crazy I didn't even know they knew my name, not to mention personal things about me. As for my students, they do but I just ignore it." I tell her

"Alright Lucy, so we have a big question for you…" Ellen says

"And what would that be?" I ask

"In the finally of Pretty Little Liars, your character and Ian's character broke up, because he was hiding some big things behind your back. Take a look" They show the scenes from when I lost my voice and a few other ones of me telling Ian character to leave town.

"Those were some intense scenes, that was some amazing acting." Ellen says

"Thank you, I actually lost my voice in that first clip. It was terrible." I tell her

"Well you did a great job. So they left us hanging in the last episode, do you have any insight you could tell us?" Ellen asks

"I actually don't, as some of you know we actually start filming again this coming Monday. I can tell you it is most likely going to be epic." I tell her.

We finish the interview soon after that. Ezra grabs Scarlett and I grab Mason and we head off the stage area.

"Aria, okay I know we didn't plan for this so if you don't want to you don't have to, but they are hoping to do some autograph signings…" Scotty tells me.

"Let me talk to Ezra first, is that okay?" I ask, I wasn't sure if he minded staying for another hour. I walk to my dressing room where Ezra and the twins were.

"Hey babe, Scotty just asked me if I would be up for autograph signings. I told him I needed to talk to you before I gave him an answer. Do you mind staying for another hour?" I ask as I look over to where the twins were falling asleep.

"Yeah, that's fine." He says

"Okay there's something else…" I tell him

"What is it baby?" He asks walking up to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Um, will you and the twins sit out there with me?" I ask hoping he will say yes.

"Of course baby." He tells me.

"Thank you." I pick up a sleeping Mason and Ezra grabs a sleepy Scarlett and we notify Scotty that I will be there. He then directs us to the autograph room where there are a few chairs and hundreds of people lined up to get an autograph from Ellen and I.

"Awe, he's so cute!" A fan says as she comes up to the table. Mason was asleep in my lap.

"Thank you." I say with a smile. We finally finish all the meet and greets, I was so ready to go home.

"You ready to go babe?" I ask Ezra

"Yeah." He say we both stand up with our still sleeping toddlers in our arms. As we start to walk out Ezra puts one hand on my back guiding me out and the other held onto Scarlett.

When we get home we put the twins in their beds and just relax on the couch cuddling.

"Thank you for coming today, you did a really good job." I tell him

"Thank you, you did to. I didn't tell you how beautiful you look today did I?" He asks as he flips us from our current position of us just sitting next to each other with me snuggled into his side. Now he was on top of me hovering.

"No, I don't think you did." I say seductively.

"Well, you my gorgeous wife, looked outstanding." He whispers in my ear as he starts to leave kisses all along my jaw down to my neck, sending shivers down my spine. We started to kiss, it got really heated. As we started to take each other's cloths off Mason and Scarlett both run in.

We quickly situate ourselves before the fully make it into the room. Mason runs to me and hops on the couch and snuggles into my side.

"Hi mommy." He whispers

"Hi my baby boy, did you have a nice nap?" I ask

"Yes ma'am, I did mommy." He tells me

"Good. Are you two hungry, it's almost dinner time." I ask them.

"Yes mommy, I'm hungry." Scarlett says

"Okay how about some garlic chicken?" I ask

"That sounds yummy." Mason says and Scarlett agrees.

"Okay why don't you two go and play in the play room until dinner is ready." I suggest

"Okay mommy." They both say. As soon as they are out of hearing distance Ezra speaks up.

"Is that code for, mommy will cook dinner after she has sex with daddy?" Ezra asks smirking.

"No, it is not! I am going to start cooking now!" I say as I walk off shaking my head.

"Oh come on, babe. I was kidding." Ezra say as he follows me into the kitchen.

"Oh I bet you were." I say not believing him.

"Okay maybe I wasn't, but you have to admit it was funny either way." He says smiling and grabing me by my waist.

"Haha, yeah it was so funny." I say sarcastically.

"You know it was." Ezra begs to differ.

"Not really, anyway do you want to help me?" I ask

"You, Aria Fitz, want me Ezra Fitz to help you cook? Is this really life? Let me feel you head, are you sick?" Ezra jokes as he tries to feel my head.

"No I'm not sick and I wouldn't call cutting garlic cooking. Now are you going to help or not?" I ask him with a smile.

"Yes, now how do I do it?" I giggle at him. It's sad that he doesn't know how to even mince garlic.

After dinner we put the kids to bed. Finally Ezra and I got some 'alone time' if you know what I mean. It was about one in the morning and everyone in the house was asleep. I wasn't tired at all so I untangle myself from Ezra, get dressed and head down stairs to my studio.

I had so many lines running through my head all day and wanted to try them out. I turn on the sound proof barrier to make sure I don't wake anyone up. I start off with the first verse and try it out with some cords.

"Yeah, ya.  
In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles,  
And I could search forever for what's right before my eyes,  
Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I'd planned,  
When I got my heart around it, it slipped right through my hands,  
Here with you I feel it,  
I close my eyes and see it,

In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is

When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be,  
When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
It's your hand that's leading me,  
You bring me back to solid ground,  
You lift me up right here, right now

In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is

(Bridge)

It's a life time filled with tight embraces  
The biggest things in the smallest places,

In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is

In the sweetest smile, on a night like this,  
And a tender touch, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up, and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is." I finish the song with a smile on my face. I wrote it mainly about Ezra but also m kids.

I named it 'That's Where it is' (By Carrie Underwood). I couldn't wait for him to hear it. Since I have a concert later today I am going to play it for him.

After I finished the song, I finally felt tired. Maybe this was fate telling me to write this song. I went up to my bed and undressed and snuggled into Ezra.

**Okay so I know it's longer than normal. I hoped you like it, let me know! Anyway thanks for reading! –XOXO Lizzie **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 8

Aria's POV

I wake up to feel a heated gaze on me once again.

"Yes?" I ask Ezra only opening on eye.

"You're just so beautiful." He tells me

"Whatever you say, but thank you." I tell him

"You are!" Ezra says kissing me. I break away when I hear my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answer the phone not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Goose, you know you have a concert tonight, right?" Annie asks

"Yes, Banan, you told me about it a while ago. You also sent me my schedule for the next few months, so yes I know.

"Okay good, that's good." She says relieved

"Why would you have not told me?" I ask

"I just want sure, you have so many events coming up, it's crazy. Anyway well I will let you go, see you tonight!" She says

"Alright, bye." I say

"What was that about?" Ezra asks

"Oh that was just Banan, wondering if she notified me that I have a concert tonight. Which she did." I tell him

"Oh, she didn't remember?" He asks

"No, like she said I have so many events coming up it's crazy." I tell him as I lean in for a kiss.

"We better get dressed before our wonderful children come in here and ask why we're naked. I really don't want to have to explain that to five year olds." I tell Ezra

"Neither do I, although I do love seeing you naked." Ezra tells me with a wink as we both get up to hop in the shower.

"What are you a horny teenager?" I ask giggling

"No, you're just so irresistible." He tells me as I get ingot the shower and he starts to kiss down my neck.

After a nice shower with my husband for the third day in a row we get dressed. As soon as we finish getting dressed we hear little footsteps running towards us.

"Looks like we were right on time, any later and that would have been very awkward." I tell Ezra. Ezra just laughs in response.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The twins shout, looking for us.

"We're in her!" I yell

"Oh, there you guys are." Mason says smiling as he runs up to me.

"Mommy, we're hungry." Scarlett wines

"Okay, well why don't we get you two fed?" I suggest

Once we all eat breakfast the twins go into the play room for a little while Ezra and I sit on the couch.

"Okay so I have to be at the concert place by twelve thirty. I already talked to my parents so they are going to watch them tonight. I told them we may or may not come and get them tonight, because it might be so late. So what I was thinking was I could head down there at twelve like normal and you can drop the twins off a little before the concert, than meet me there. How does that sound?" I ask

"Sounds good to me." He kisses my lips

"Good, you can maybe take them to the park, or something." I suggest

"I might, I don't know what I will do yet. It just depends on what they want to do." Ezra says

"What time is it?" I ask

"Ten thirty seven." Ezra tells me looking down at his watch.

"Uhhhh." I groan

"What's wrong baby?"

"I need to go practice." I say as I get up from the couch and stretch.

"If you need me I will be in my studio." I tell him as I give him a peck on the lip and walk out of the room. I walk into my studio and turn on the sound proof barrier once again, so Ezra and hear the song I wrote for him.

I start to play 'That's Where it is', I can help but smile throughout the song. I really like it, I have a feeling I will love preforming it too. I practice for a couple hours before I have to leave.

"Ezra baby?" I say as walk out of my studio

"In here!" He yells, I walk into the living room to see him watching a movie of some sort.

"I have to go, I love you." I say as I walk over to him. We stay there for almost five minutes kissing.

"I love you more." He tells me as he pecks me once more.

"Yeah right." I say as I walk out of the room into the twins play room where I see them playing together with Mason's favorite train set.

"Mase, Scar, I have to go. You guy maybe staying with your grandparents tonight." I say as I walk up to them and get on their level.

"Why mommy?" Mason asks

"Because I have a concert tonight, and won't be home until really late…" I tell him with a sad smile.

"I'll miss you mommy." He tells me

"I'll miss you to baby." I hug him close to me.

"You two have to promise me to be good for your daddy and for grandma and grandpa. Okay?"

"We promise mommy." Scarlett says

"Okay I love you both." I say as I hug them.

"I love you too!" They both says hugging me back. I walk out of the room and into the kitchen to grab my purse. I rub Jacks head for a second before leaving. My driver was waiting for me in the drive way like normal.

"Bye baby." Ezra says

"Bye."

Once I get to the Starz Center I walk right into the performer's door that will lead to me dressing room and the stage.

"Goose you here! Finally!" Scotty says

"Scotty I'm not late, I'm actually early." I tell him.

"I know." He tells me.

"Okay so what was the thing you wanted to change?" Annie asks

"Okay so I wrote a new song last night, because I couldn't sleep and I wanted to test it out with the fans tonight…" I tell them

"Okay well lets here it, so we can add some background instruments to it.

I finish smiling, once again. The looks on their faces look like they like it, but looks can be deceiving.

"Wow, Goose that was really good!" Annie says

"Yeah Goose, I really like it! Is it and you hubby?" Scotty asks

"Thank you, and yes it is. What do the rest of you think?" I ask everyone on my team. I get a bunch of 'we love it' and 'you did a really good job writing that song'. I also got , 'how cutes'.

"Thank you, so do you guys thing you could add in so other sounds, or should I just leave it an acoustic song?" I ask my band

"I think we should add some more sound, but it would also be beautiful the way it is." Scotty one of my band mates says.

"I agree with Scotty." One of my other band mates agrees.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" I ask

"Well lets rehearse and she which sounds better."

"Okay." I say. I start to play and as I'm playing my band adds in their own interments and sound. By the end of the song I was even more in love with it than before.

"I like it with you guys in it, what about you guys, what did you think?" I ask. Everyone seemed to like it with the added sound so that's what we stuck with. We practiced it a few more time before going on with regular practice for the rest of my set list.

"Okay Goose, we need to get you ready!" Scotty says

"Are we all set here?" I ask the band, and everyone else.

"Yes you're good. See you in a bit." Annie says. I walk back stage and hop into the shower-y thing they have. After my shower I get in my robe and Scotty and Kelsey start to do their magic.

After they finish my hair and makeup, they start to work on my wardrobe. My first outfit is a Lurex velvet tank top, a Macyn crochet skirt, a pair of AX Paris Faux Suede platform heals, and some ALDO Huot bracelets.

By the time I was finally dress, Ezra has shown up. I want able to see him at first with fans backstage and press but finally I was able to see my amazing husband. Maybe not in private like I hoped, but at least I could see him.

"Baby." Ezra says

"Hey, I missed you. How were the twins?" I ask

"They were perfect like always, we missed you though…" Ezra says as he leans down to kiss my lips.

"Is it crazier back here than normal, or is it just me?" Ezra asks

"I think since we let out our secret only two days ago, the fans are a little crazier. And no its not just you." I tell him as I kiss him again.

"Goose, I need you for a sec…" Annie says. She pulls me away from Ezra to speak more privately.

"I forgot to ask, how do you want to do the song? I mean do you want Ezra out on stage or do you want him back here? What are you thinking because we can do anything?" Annie asks me

"I was thinking of having him off stage, just because it's kind of interment, you know just between me and him. But I do want him at the edge of the stage. I want to be able to look over at him when I'm singing." I tell her

"Awe, you guys are just too cute!" She says hugging me.

"I also my walk off the stage and hug him too." I tell her

"Okay you can go back with your hubby." She tells me

I walk back over to my beautiful husband, who looks sexy as hell. Even doing the simplest thing so is so handsome, he's just standing there with him hands in his pockets, but he couldn't look more alluring. Literally as soon as I get back to my husband I'm being ripped away from him again, but this time it's to start the show.

They concert was going great, the band sounds amazing and we get to the part where we changed it.

"Okay, so this next song is new. I actually wrote it last night, I hope you like it. This one's for my B-26." I say into the might as I sit down on the stool with my acoustic guitar in my hands. I look over to Ezra and his eyes are wide, but he also has this look of curiousness.

As I'm singing I look over to Ezra with a big smile on my face. He has the same boyish charming smile that I love so much on his face. After I finish the crowd goes wild. I get up and run over to where Ezra is standing and jump on him. I give him a big hug and kiss as he spins me around.

"I loved it baby." He whispers in my ear as we're still hugging.

"I love you." I say

"I love you too." We break away and I walk back out on stage. I finish the concert not long after. After signings and pictures with fans I'm finally able to leave with Ezra. I had a feeling we weren't going to be picking up Mason and Scarlett tonight.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Let me know if you did or didn't, or maybe any suggestion. –XOXO Lizzie**

**I'll update after 10 reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 9

Ezra's POV

Aria's new song she wrote about me was unbelievable. I couldn't believe she stayed up and wrote an entire song about me. I am the luckiest man on the planet, I have two amazing kids and the most perfect women known to man as my wife. If that's not lucky then I don't know what is.

After we got home last night Aria and I did some celebrating. Just seeing her in the outfit yesterday was driving me crazy, she looked so damn sexy, it's not even funny.

It was now seven o'clock in the morning and Aria is still asleep. I just can't take my eyes of her alluring face. I notice her starting to stir so I start to kiss her all over. She turns over to face the opposite direction showing no signs of waking up.

I start to kiss her tattoos the, I kiss the one that reads 'Take these broken wings and learn to fly…' with three birds soaring above the wording on her right shoulder. When I first noticed it when we go back together she told me it symbolized everything she went through. Her exact words were I was broken and it took a while to piece my heat back together, but I learned from it, and that's what it means by 'take these broken wings and learn to fly…'.

After I give it a couple kisses I move to her neck where her bow tattoo is. For some reason I always thought her tattoos were sexy. I don't have any myself, but I love hers. I was about to roll her over and hiss her 'Light' tattoo when she speaks.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" She asks in a sort of moan.

"I was just trying to wake you up baby." I tell her

"Oh, what time is it?" She asks

"About seven thirty, why?" I ask

"Because I want to go work out before we have to go pick up the twins." She tells me

"Okay well let's go get dress, then we can head to the gym. After we go to the gym we can come home take a shower and then go pick up the twins. After that we can go grab some lunch with them. How does that sound?" I ask

"Perfect." She says as she gets up to get ready.

I stay in bed and wait for her. When she comes out of the bathroom she's wearing some black form fitting Nike short, a black sports bra, a light blue razor back shirt with Nike written sideways on it, and a pair of baby blue Nike Free Runs. Here hair is in a braided bang ponytail, she looks breathtaking. Her legs look phenomenal as well.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Aria asks snapping me out of my gaze.

"Oh yeah, just give me a minute." I say as I get up and run to the closet to get dresses. After I get dressed I go to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth and anything else I need to do.

"Alright I'm ready." I say as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Good lets go."

We work out for almost three hours, until we have to go home. Aria has another concert tonight, but since she already had one yesterday they don't have to practice as much tonight. So that means she doesn't have to be there until five. The concert doesn't even start until eight.

As soon as we arrive home we both hop in the shower separately, so we don't get too busy. After we finish getting ready, we head to Dave and Julies house to pick the twins up.

"Hey mom, we're on our way now." Aria says into the phone.

"Yeah we went to the gym this morning, and now we're headed that way."

"Yeah it was really good, you should come to another one soon."

"Okay, I love you too, bye." Aria says hanging up the phone.

"What did your mom says?" I ask

"She just wanted to know what we did this morning since its almost noon. I also told her we might do something as a couple before we picked the twins up. She also asked how the concert when and I told her good." Aria tells me

"Thank you for writing that song for me. I really loved it, and I really love you." I say as I grab her hand and kiss it as we stop at a red light.

"I love you too. It was funny though, I couldn't sleep, and I don't know why. But I had these lyrics running through my head all day and I couldn't get them out, when I finished the song I actually got tired. It was like fate wanted me to write that song before I fell asleep." Aria tells me as she smiles.

"Well I loved it. So what are we doing with the twins tonight? I was just wondering if you are going to bring them or if they are staying somewhere else?"

"I'm going to bring them. I want to introduce them to the fans tonight, not just on some interview show. I want to really introduce them to my fans, you know?"

"Okay and I get what you're saying. The people at the interviews aren't all your fans, the people that go to your concerts are, am I right?" I ask with a wink.

"Completely, that's why we work so well." Aria winks at me this time.

We finally arrive to Dave and Julie's house. I get out of the car first and walk around to open Aria's door.

"Ma 'lady" I say

"Thank you good sir" Aria says giggling. I love her giggle and laugh, she's just so perfect. I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers as we walk to the door. Once we get to the door Aria knocks and walks right in.

"Mom, Dad!" Aria yells

"We're in here!" They yell from the living room. We walk into the living room to see Dave and Julie sitting on the couch and Mason and Scarlett sprawled out on the floor watching Aladdin, the Disney movie. The Twins were so invested in the movie they didn't even notice us come in.

"Mase, Scar" Aria says

"Mommy, Daddy" The twins both yell as the get up and run into our arms.

'You guys ready to go?" I ask

"Yes daddy, we are." Scarlett tells me.

"Thank you, for watching them mom and dad, we really appreciate it." Aria says as she hugs them both while holding Mason.

"Yeah, thank you. We don't know what we would do without you." I say

"No problem, we love watching our grandchildren. So anytime you need someone to watch them, we will be here." Julie says as she kisses Aria on the head.

"Okay well, We haven't eaten anything today and we went to the gym. Plus I have a concert I have to be at in a few hours so we should get going…" Aria says hugging her parents once again. I hand Scarlett off to Dave so he can say goodbye.

"Bye Grandpa" Scarlett says

"Bye Grandma, I love you." Mason says. After we all say our goodbyes we start to head out.

"See you Monday Ezra, love you guys." Dave calls out

"See you" I reply

"Okay we are going to get lunch what do you two want?" Aria asks

"Chicken!" They both yell

"Okay chicken it is." I say as I drive to the closest chicken joint.

Once we finish eating we all get back into the car. Before Aria and I pick the twins up we decided to take them to the park since it was a beautiful day.

"Where are we going daddy?" Mason asks

"It's a surprise." I tell him

"Okay." He says bummed

"Are we almost there, I'm bored." Scarlett says

"Yes" I says chuckling, I look over at Aria how is trying to suppress a giggle.

We finally arrive at the park. Aria and I get out at the same time and get both Mason and Scarlett out. We play at the park for a few hours. As soon as we get home Aria has to rush to grab all her stuff. When she's done she says a quick goodbye to us and heads out to her driver.

Luckily her driver is going to come back and pick us up. To be completely honest I still don't really know my way around Los Angeles, Hollywood, or anywhere in California to be quite frank.

After Aria left I go both the twins ready, fortunately Aria picked out their outfits before she left. I'm not that good at picking out outfits for anyone, not even myself.

"Daddy, you're not picking out my clothes are you?" Scarlett asks

"No, but what if I was?" I ask, faking hurt.

"Then we would have a problem. We would all be in trouble." She tells me. Wow she is just like her mother.

"You are just like you mommy." I tell her

"Yay, I want to be like mommy when I grow up."

"I hope not." I say under my breath. Don't get me wrong, if Scarlett grows up to be anything like Aria that would be amazing, just without the dating her teacher part. I don't even want to think of her dating anyone her own age, not to mention her dating anyone five years older then her.

"Mommy , picked out your outfit before she left." I say as I dress Scarlett in cheetah print dress, a jean jacket, and some sandals.

"There, you look beautiful." I tell her

"Just like mommy, daddy?" Scarlett asks

"Just like mommy." I tell her

When we get to the center where Aria is performing, we have to go through security.

"Ezra Fitz,and Mason and Scarlett Fitz." I tell the security guy.

"Can I see your ID sir?" He asks

"Sure" I say as I hand him my ID.

"You're free to go, have a nice time." He says opening the railing.

"Thank you"

"Hey baby" I say as I walk up behind Aria who is going over something with Annie.

"Hey" She says as she turns around and kisses me on the lips.

"Hi Babies, were you good for daddy?" Aria asks

"Yes ma'am" The twins both say

"Goose you need to go." Annie says

"Okay love you guys, see you in a bit." Aria says as she walks away. Mason, Scarlett, and I stand right next to the side stage where we can see Aria from the side. I love watching her perform, she just look so natural and free.

Halfway through the concert Aria performs the song she wrote for me. I couldn't keep the smile from spreading on my face. After she finishes she starts to speak, and the audience goes quiet.

"Okay so as you all may know that recently I told everyone about my twins. I would like to introduce…" She doesn't even get to finish her sentence because all her fans start screaming. She walks off stage to grab both Mason and Scarlett's hand.

"Alright, these are my twins, Mason and Scarlett." Aria says into the microphone

After introducing them she lets them stay with her for the rest of the concert. When we finally got home we were all exhausted, and just wanted to go to bed. On the bright side the kids and I have nothing planned for tomorrow, although Aria has to do some type of interview with the whole cast of PLL. I need that time tomorrow to finish up my lesion plans for the new school year that starts Monday.

**Hope you guys liked it, let me know! Thanks for reading! –XOXO Lizzie**

**I'll update after 10 reviews! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all thank you for all the review and Happy Easter! :)**

***Second Veronica120, Aria is 22, Ezra is 28, and the twins are 5. Mason was born on August 7th at 11: 47 at night and Scarlett was born on August 8th at 12: 07 in the morning. If you have any more questions let me know! :)**

***Third for all of you that were saying their needs to be another twist just wait, there defiantly will be one! :)**

** With that being said here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I don't own PLL**

Chapter 10

Aria's POV

Today was my first day back at work. Today is also Scarlett and Masons first day of kindergarten, and Ezra goes back to work as well. I was so excited to go back to work. Don't get me wrong, I love spending the day with my family but I'm ready to start working again.

You know how when you're younger and you're off the whole summer and by the end of summer you just want to get back and see your friends, well that's what it's like for me. I roll over to look at the clock to see it will go off in two minutes for Ezra and me, so I just turn it off.

Luckily since today was my first day back to work we get to go in at normal hours of the day. Starting Wednesday I will have a very iritic schedule. With work in the morning and concerts at night, but I will be working at 2, 3, 4 o'clock in the morning. I will also sometimes do all night shooting, and block shootings.

I roll back over in Ezra's arms to face him again.

"Baby, it's time to get up." I whisper in his ear as I kiss it. I kiss along his jaw and down his neck.

"Baby" I whisper again as I rub his arm. Ezra opens his eyes and smiles.

"Morning baby." He says sweetly.

"Are you ready for today?" I ask

"Yeah I finished all my plans last night. What about you, you ready to stay up all night and work long hours of the day?" He asks me

"The real question is, will you be able to live without me for long hours of the day with to five year olds?" I ask smiling

"No, I need you. But we will manage, I will miss you a lot though." He whispers as he kisses my lips.

"We need to get up and get ready. We also have to get our kids up and ready too." I tell him as I get up out of bed. I get into the shower real quick. After I get out of the shower I put my robe on and do my makeup, I then blow dry my hair and curl it. After I do my hair and makeup I get dresses in a dark gray tank, a pair of aqua shorts, and a pair of silver sandals with an aqua necklace.

After I finish getting ready I walk into Scarlett's room to wake her up, seeing it will probably going to take her longer to get ready.

"Scar, sweet heart. It's time to get up." I tell my sleeping daughter.

"Morning mommy" Scarlett stretches her little limbs.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask

"The best" She smiles

"Let's go get your brother up so we can get you two breakfast." I tell her as I pick her up. I walk into Mason's room still carrying Scarlett. I set Scarlett down before I wake Mason up.

"Mase, pumpkin. It's time to wake up." I say as I rub his back.

"Morning mommy, how did you sleep?"

"I slept very well, what about you?" I ask

"Good."

"Alright let's get you and Scar fed." I say as I pick them both up and carry them down stairs to the kitchen.

"What do you two want for breakfast?" I ask

"Toast and apple juice, please?" Mason asks

"I want the same mommy." Scarlett says. This reminds me of when Ezra wasn't in our lives, when I had to do it all alone. As soon as I finish making the twins breakfast Ezra walks in and walk over to me to give me a kiss.

"What do you want for breakfast babe?" I ask smiling into the kiss.

"The same as you, you are having you smoothie right?" Ezra asks

"Yes" I giggle. I decide to make Ezra and I's smoothies after I get the kids ready, because I won't have time to drink it, so I just make us our coffee how we like it.

"I'll make our breakfast after I finish getting the twins ready." I tell him as I hand him his coffee as he talks to the twins.

"That's fine, I'm not all that hungry right now anyway. Do you need help getting them ready?" Ezra asks

"If you want, I will pick something out for Mason and you can get him dressed. I will get Scar dressed." I tell him.

"Okay, Mase, Scar are you guys done?" Ezra asks noticing they weren't eating anymore.

"Yes daddy." Scarlett says

"Yes sir" Mason says

"Okay well let's go get you two dressed." I say. I grab Scarlett and Ezra grabs Mason and we all head to Masons room.

"Mommy this isn't my room…" Scarlett says confused

"I have to pick out Mase's cloths so daddy can get him ready, sweet heart." I tell her

"Oh okay, I understand." She says trying to wink. I break out giggling, as Ezra tries not to laugh and act like he's hurt.

"Hey." Ezra says

"Sorry daddy, but it's the truth." Scarlett says

"Sorry babe, but your daughter does have a point." I tell him still giggling.

"You should have heard what she said to me on Saturday." Ezra says

"What did she say?" I ask picking out Masons cloths

"She asked me if I pick out her cloths. I said no but what if I did and she told me that we would have and problem and we would all be in trouble." Ezra tells me faking hurt again.

"Did you say that Scar?" I ask laughing my but off. She just giggles in response.

"It's not funny." Ezra says

"It really is, anyway we need to get them ready." I say as I hand Ezra the cloths I picked out for Mason. It was just a striped polo and some blue shorts. The school they were going to was private, but didn't have uniforms luckily, I don't think Scarlett would be happy with that.

For Scarlett I picked out a yellow shirt with large white flowers on it, a pair of capris, and some gold sandals. I put a big flower head band around her head and left her curls natural. She looked so cute, both Scarlett and Mason look adorable. I had to take a few pictures, and they were very good about it.

"Ezra, will you get them to brush their teeth while I go make our breakfast and their lunches?" I ask

"Of course, let's go guys." Ezra said taking them to one bathroom. Even though they have their own bathrooms when having twins it's easier to do everything in one place, like brushing their teeth.

As soon as I finish the smoothies and lunches Mason, Scarlett, and Ezra walk into the kitchen.

"You guys ready to go?" I ask. I will drop them off on the way to work for today, we will see about other days with my crazy schedule coming up who knows.

"Here you go, I love you have a good day." I tell him as I hand him his smoothie and kiss him lips.

"Love you too, and ditto. I love you guys." Ezra says bending down to their level.

"I love you too daddy." They both say. I grabbed their backpacks and lunchboxes and put Mase and Scar in their car seats and head off at the same time as Ezra.

* * *

It was almost lunch time and we were pretty much done for the day. It's nice working on the show for so long because you're so used to the schedule we get it done pretty quickly.

"Alright, you guys are free to go! Have a nice day see you tomorrow." Marlene says to all of us. Since it was only eleven I decided to grab lunch for my dad, Ezra and I and take it to the school.

I swing by this burgers and fries joint and grab us all lunch.

"Hey dad." I say as I walk into his office.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asks

"I was just coming to eat lunch with Ezra, I also brought you lunch." I tell him handing him the bag.

"Oh thank you, this works out perfect, I didn't bring lunch today and I am so busy I want going to have time to grab anything."

"Okay well I'm going to go see Ezra and give him his lunch before it gets cold. I love you" I say as I kiss his cheek.

"I love you too, thanks again." He says. As I walk down the hallways, there are a lot of student who stop and whisper.

'That's Lucy Hale', 'That's Aria Montgomery', 'She's married to Professor Fitz'. I actually had a few people come up to me and ask for my autograph and picture. I finally get to Ezra class to see he is just sitting at his desk.

I sneak in anyway hoping not to be seen, being so short I didn't think it was a problem. As I walk in everyone started to whisper. The only person who didn't notice was Ezra himself. I put my finger up to my mouth making a 'shhh' sign. I sneak up behind him and put my hands over his face.

"Guess who." I whisper in his ear so only he could hear. He turns around with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at work?" Ezra asks

"I wanted to surprise you, and plus Marlene let us out early because we finished pretty quickly. So I brought you and dad lunch." I tell him with a smile.

"Thank you baby, did you already take it to your dad?"

"Yes I did." I say as I sit in one of the chairs next to him.

"Quit down and finish your work guys!" Ezra says to his class.

"Professor Fitz, it's kind of hard when there is an extremely famous person right in front of us." A girl replies. I kind of felt bad for disrupting his class.

"I'll just go, I will see you when you get home." I give him a sad smile as I start to get up.

"No, just stay class is almost over they were just working on a worksheet." Ezra says grabbing my hand.

"Are you sure?" I ask

"I'm positive." He says with a smile.

"Okay, if you're sure…"

"Professor Fitz?" A student asks raisin his hand.

"Yes Will?" Ezra says

"Would you like to introduce us?" The kid says about me.

"Not really." Ezra says with a smirk.

"Come on, please."

"Ar, what do you feel about meeting my students. I had all these kids last year and they were dying to meet you." Ezra tells me

"Sure why not." But internally, I kind of just wanted a nice lunch with my husband. I didn't want to have to be well Lucy Hale.

After finally having a nice lunch with Ezra, I left to go pick up them twins. I'd say all and all it was a pretty good day.

**Hope you liked it, let me know. Thanks for reading. I'll update after 10 reviews! –XOXO Lizzie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I don town PLL**

Chapter 11

Aria's POV

I After I had lunch with Ezra I headed to the twins school to pick them up. As soon as I got there I parked and go out of my car. I walk up the pathway to where I dropped them off in their classroom this morning. As soon as I get there I see both the twins playing with some other kids.

I was glad to see they made friend on their first day, and that they were playing with each other as well. Don't get me wrong they always get along. Very rarely do they not get along, but it was just a nice thing to see as a mom.

"Mrs. Hale, or you want to be called Mrs. Fitz?" The twin's teacher greets me.

"Either, I don't really mind, I'm used to it. How were they today?" I ask

"They were wonderful, they get along really well for siblings." She says amazed

"Yeah that's one thing I love." I tell her.

"Mommy!" Mason and Scarlett both yell once they notice me.

"Hi babies are you ready to go." I ask as I hug them both to me. It was hard having to send them off to kindergarten. I was kind of used to it because they went to preschool so it wasn't as hard, but not as hard as it would have been if they hadn't gone to preschool.

"Say bye to Ms. Thrasher." I say to the twins.

"Bye Ms. Thrasher." They both say. As soon as we get in the car I buckle them both in and get in myself.

"So did you guys have a good day?" I ask

"Yes mommy!" Scarlett tells me.

"Yes ma'am, it was so fun mommy!" Mason says excitedly. It was really great seeing him come out of his shell recently. With all the interviews and new things, like paparazzi he's been introduced to lately he has really come out of his shell. Today was a great example, he met kids and he wasn't as shy.

"That's great, what did you do?" I ask

"Well we colored, we played games, and a lot more stuff." Scarlett tells me.

"Yeah mommy, and my new friend Ben likes cars and trains, just like me!" Mason says happily. I look into my review mirror to see they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Really, maybe we can have a play date." I suggest

"That would be really fun mommy." Mason says. We arrive home pretty quickly. Once we pull into the garage I get the twins out of their car seats and take their backpacks and lunchboxes. I put them in their place in the kitchen, so they don't get lost.

"Why don't you two go play in the play room while mommy cooks dinner?" I ask them

"Okay" They say as they run off in the direction of the play room as I start to cook chicken pesto pasta. I really want dinner to be ready when Ezra gets home. As soon as I finish dinner Ezra walks in the door.

"Great timing I just finished dinner." I tell him

"Yum, that sounds really good. I remember before you had the twins you used to make that for me all the time." Ezra says. He walks over to me and grabs me by my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

"Remember when we used to slow dance in my kitchen?" Ezra asks with a smile.

"How could I forget? We had some of the best time in that kitchen." I say with a smile as we slow dance around the kitchen to no music just sweet silence, like we used to. I can't help but remember the old memories, as a tear rolls down my cheek. I go to wipe it away but Ezra beats me to it.

"What's wrong baby?" He asks concerned

"Nothing, just memories." I tell with a slight smile.

"Are you ready for dinner, I don't want it to get cold, or burn it again." I tell him with a wink.

"That was only one time, and you distracted me." Ezra says talking about how we used to get distracted slow dancing or looking into each other's eyes and the food would burn.

"No babe that was way more than one time." I tell him specifically remembering many more.

"Whatever, it wasn't my fault thought." Ezra says

"Whatever you say, I am going to go get the twins, if you will set the table?" I ask

"Sure." Ezra says with a smile. He then grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him.

"What?" I ask him confused.

"I never got my kiss from you." He tells me as he leans down to kiss me. We kiss for a few minutes before I walk out of the kitchen to get the twins washed up for dinner. After a very nice dinner I go into my studio while Ezra hangs out with the twins. I start to write a new song. I named the song 'Look At Me' (By Carrie Underwood)

I would bet my life, like I bet my heart  
That you were the one, baby  
I've never been so sure of anything before  
It's driving my heart crazy

I can't hold out, I can't hold back now  
Like I've done before

Darling, look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling, can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm in too deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me

How do you do that, babe?  
Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you  
I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this  
First time in your arms, I knew

The way you held me, I knew that this could be  
What I've been waiting to find

Darling, look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling, can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm getting in too deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me

Every time you look at me.

This song was another song written for Ezra. I don't know why but lately I have had so many tunes and words running through my head. Most of them are about Ezra. I play the song a couple of times before there was a tap at the door.

I open the big white curtains and unsound proof the room, to see Scarlett waiting for me.

"Hi sweet heart." I say

"Hi mommy, can I come sing with you?" Scarlett asks

"Of course baby." I say as I pick her up and sit her down on the couch and I sit in front of her on the stool.

"What do you want to sing baby?" I ask. Luckily the twins go my vocals, that doesn't mean they are going to have them forever, but while there younger it's nice. Sometime Scarlett will come in and sing with me, she seems to really enjoy it, and I do too.

"Um can we sing 'Roads Between'?" She asks

"Of course." I tell her. I start to play the guitar and sing, and soon Scarlett starts to sing along. We get into full sing out mode we don't even notice Mason and Ezra watching us.

As we finish I look over to where I hear clapping. Scarlett and I just smile.

"Hey babe, I wrote another song…" I tell him.

"I really like that one, what's it called? And what is the new song about?" he asks

"That ones called 'Road Between', it was on my first you like to hear the new one?" I ask

"I would love to." Ezra says as him and Mason walk in and sit on the couch in front of me. They all snuggle on the couch as I start the song. As I'm singing the song I can't help but smile again. I don't know if its singing about him or what, I just can't help it.

"What did you think?" I ask

"I loved it, thank you baby." Ezra says as he gets up to hug and kiss me.

"Alright are you guys ready for your bath and bed?" I ask

"Ahhh mommy, is it that time already." Scarlett asks

"Yes sweet heart it is." I tell her. After we get the twins bathed and into bed Ezra and I get into bed ourselves. We start to kiss,, when it starts to get heated we start to undress each other. I had a feeling Ezra and I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

**Hope you liked it, let me know! Thanks for reading, I will update after 10 reviews. –XOXO Lizzie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 12

Ezra's POV

I don't know why but I had a feeling that today was going to be a bad day. I just couldn't shake it. We all got up and got ready for another day of work and school. By the time I got to work I was a few minutes late, there was a car accident that took forever to get through that traffic plus LA morning traffic.

"Hey Dave." I say as I walk into Dave's office after my first class. Since I started working with Dave last year we got really close.

"Hey Ezra, what's up, you look stressed?"

"I feel like something bad is going to happen, I can just feel it. You know what I'm talking about?" I ask

"Yeah I've been there before, you'll get passed it." After we talk and have coffee like we always do I walk back to my office to prep for my next class. As I was going over my lesson plans there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say thinking it was a co- worker.

"Ezra, it's nice to see you."

"What the Hell are you doing here?" I ask

"Oh come on son, why are you being so harsh?" Diane my mother asks. The last time I talk to her is when I pick Aria over her, when she tried to play Aria to break up with me.

"I ask you a question, what the hell are you doing here?" I say again

"I've come to make up." She says with a sinister smile.

"Why, why now? What made you all of a sudden after almost seven years want to randomly make up with me?" I ask furious

"Oh come on Ezra, I'm your mother. You could never turn you back on me." She tells me still smiling,

"I can and I did, what do you really want?" I ask

"I miss you, why don't you believe me?" She asks

"Okay don't answer that. I know I've always treated you and your brother bad, but come on. I'm your mother don't you want me to be in your life?" She asks

"Frankly no, I don't. You tried to pay off Aria to leave me, and when that didn't work you gave me an ultimatum. You told me I could have my trust fund back or I could stay with Aria. I made my choice and I have never regretted my choice, ever!" I tell her

"Like you said Ezra it's been almost seven years since I last talked or saw you. You look good bye the way. I want to get to know you and your family." Diane says. I finally figured out why she was here.

"This was never about me it was about my kids and Aria wasn't it?" I ask her

"I don't know what you are talking about." She says acting clueless.

"Oh come on mom, you know exactly what I'm talking about! It's been all over the news lately and Aria's and my wedding was big new so I know for a fact you know. The question is why do you want to get to know my family?" I ask

"Is it so bad that I want to make up Ezra, I want to meet my grandchildren?"

"Well that's unfortunate, even if Aria would let you I sure wouldn't." I tell her

"Ezra I deserve to meet my grandchildren and to get to know Lucy more. I mean Aria." She says trying to cover up her mistake.

"Is this about Aria being famous?" I ask getting angrier by the second.

"What, no, why would you ask that?"

"Because only her fans call her Lucy, that's why."

"Do you really think of me that low?" She asks hurt. I am not going to fall into her trap, I know that's what this is.

"Yes I do, you haven't given me very much to believe in." I tell her bluntly.

"Ezra I just want to meet my grandchildren and get to know you and Aria, is that so bad?"

"Yes because there is something in it for you. So tell me why you want to know them so bad! I don't have time to deal with you I have class to teach in…" I look down at my watch. "Ten minutes, so tell me the truth, because after I leave this room, I'm done." I tell her, although I lie, I have about twenty minutes before my next class starts.

"Ezra please, I just want to meet them. I promise it's I have no agenda. I just want to be a part of your life." She pleads

"Fine I will talk to Ari…" I start to say as Dave walks in.

"Ezr… Oh hi, I don't mean to interrupt but I need you to sign this. Oh and can you tell Aria that we want you guys over for dinner soon, we miss our daughter." Dave says

"I will, I think we fly to New York this weekend for one of Aria's photo shoots, but I will tell her. She also has a concert in New York too so." I tell him with a smile.

"Hey how did my grandkids first day of kindergarten go?"

"Really good, they both made friends and Mason is really opening up. He's not a shy as he used to be."

"That's great well I will see you soon." He says as he starts to walk out of the room.

"So you're Aria's father." Diane says

"Yes who are you?" Dave asks

"I'm Diane Fitzgerald, Ezra's mom, nice to meet you." She shakes his hand.

"Dave Clark, nice to meet you" Dave says strangely as he looks over to me.

"Will you please leave mom, you got what you wanted. Just leave already!" I tell her, Dave just looks at me sensing my anger.

"I will be in touch Ezra." Diane says finally walking out.

"What was that?"

"Unfortunately my mother." I say rubbing my eyes.

"Why do you sound like that?"

"Because, she was always a horrible mother, she actually tried to pay Aria to break up with me. When that didn't work she told me I could have my trust fund back if I broke up with her. Of course I picked Aria, we haven't even talked in almost seven years and she decides to come back now. I think it's all a show, that women only does something when it benefits her." I vent to him

"Wow, she actually tried to do that?" Dave asks astonished

"Yeah" I tell him

"What do you mean your trust fund?"

"I come from money, when I decided to go to college for teaching my mother took away my trust fund and told me I could only have it back if I decided to go into the family business. I turned her down, I didn't want to be in the family business. At the time I was going to NYU, so I transferred to Hollis, the local college in Rosewood. I wanted to get as far away from them as possible. Now she wants to meet Mason and Scarlett." I tell him

"Wow, well I'm happy that you chose Aria instead of your trust fund. Don't let her get to you Ezra, do whatever feels right for you. What does your heart tell you about your mom?"

"That she's just using me. That she only wants to get to know my family because of Aria's fame." I tell him

"Do you really think she would steep that low?"

"Honestly, yes I do."

After a long day it was finally time to go home to my amazing family. I couldn't wait to get home and have Aria in my arms, I just needed to be able to hold her. After everything with my mom, I just wanted reassurance.

I walk into the kitchen to see Aria standing at the stove with earphones in and singing. She normally does this when she needs to practice but has no other time to do so because she's busy. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her tiny waist, making her jump.

"Holly Shit, you just scared me half to death!" She tells me.

"I'm sorry" I say as I start to kiss her neck.

"Mmm, Ezra that feels so good." Aria moans.

"Good, what are you making?" I ask already knowing.

"What does it look like?" Aria asks giggling.

"It looks like your cooking grilled teriyaki chicken." I say with a huge smile. Grilled teriyaki chicken is one of my favorites.

"Your right, good guess, how could you tell?" Aria asks giggling again.

"Ha-ha, where are the twins?" I ask

"In the play room, could you go set the table dinner will be ready in a few minutes?"

"Sure." I say as I give her neck one last kiss before doing as asked. After I finish setting the table and getting everyone's drinks, I then walk into the play room to get the twins and wash them up.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" I ask

"Daddy!" They both yell and get up off the floor and run into my arms.

"It was good." They both say again at the same time.

After a really good dinner we bathed the twins and put them to bed. I was so happy to finally be alone with Aria. Don't get me wrong I love spending time with my kids and as a family, but I wanted to continue what I started with Aria earlier in the kitchen.

Aria walks out of the bathroom in her light pink baby doll, which immediately turns me on. I watch her rub lotion all over her body before walking over to the bed.

I can't resist, I get on top of her and she looks completely shocked. I don't think she was expecting the sudden action because she stared at me wide eyed.

"I want to finish what we started in the kitchen. You know that baby doll turns me on, were you trying to tease me?" I ask, knowing she wasn't.

"No, and I thought that the bright red turned you on the most?"

"It does but we started something I intend to finish it." I tell her

"No you started something." She says as I start to kiss down her neck. We soon were ripping each other's cloths off and panting heavily. We defiantly finished what I started in the kitchen and more.

**Hope you liked this chapter let me know what you think. Do you think Ezra will talk to Aria, or will he hide it from her? If he does tell how do you think Aria will react? Thanks for reading, I'll update after 10 reviews! –XOXO Lizzie**

**P.S. If you have any suggestion I will take them into consideration for the future chapters! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry that I haven't been updating very often. I've just been so busy with EOC and Exams, its not even funny. I promise though I will try to update at least twice a week from now on! Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are great! **

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 13

Aria's POV

It was finally Saturday, and I was so happy. I haven't been feeling well since Tuesday, I've been throwing up and I just feel so tired. I roll over to see Ezra not there. I get up out of bed and walk into each of the twins room and there not there either.

I then walk down stairs and look around, I see Ezra and the kids in the backyard, playing. All of a sudden a phone starts to ring, I look around but don't see it. Finally I see it on the counter, it was Ezra so I decided to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"This must be Aria… Is Ezra their?" They ask. The voice sounds familiar, but I can't place it.

"He's busy right now, may I ask whose calling?" I ask

"It's Diane, Ezra's mom, will you just tell him I called dear, I have to change our plans for tomorrow." She tells me. I don't know what to do, Ezra hasn't talked about his mom since before we broke up the first time. How could he not tell me about this? I try to hold back the tears as I respond.

"I'll tell him, bye." I say as I hang up as fast as I can. I really don't know how to feel, why would he lie to me, I just don't understand? Ezra walks in with the twins and starts to walk over to me, I just ignore him and walk back up stair with tears running down my face.

"Baby, Ar, what's wrong?" Ezra asks as he follows me as quickly as he can up the stairs. I just ignore him and keep walking.

"Guys why don't you go play for a while?" Ezra suggest to the twins.

"Aria, talk to me what's wrong." At this point I started to feel nauseous again. I run to the bathroom and vomit into the toilet, although I don't have anything to throw up it keeps coming. Ezra stands behind me holding my hair and rubbing my back like he has all week.

After I finish I walk over to the sink and wash out my mouth. I give Ezra a thank you nod and go back to bed.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, why are you so upset?" Ezra asks as he tries to reach for me.

"You lied to me." Is all I say as I get back in bed.

"Baby what did I lie about?" Ezra asks in a pleading voice.

"Not now Ezra, I don't feel good." I tell him.

"I understand baby, but I want to know what made you cry. I just want to help you, make you feel better. I think you need to go to the doctor, I'm worried about you, you haven't been feeling well for a few days now and you haven't eaten." Ezra says as he sits on the edge of the bed and rubs my back.

"I'm fine, please leave." I say to him as more tears slide down my face. Ezra tries to wipe them but I just push him away.

"Okay, if you need anything let me know." Ezra says in a sad voice as he walks out of the room. I can't help but let the tears fall, I don't know why I am so emotional it's like I just want to cry or scream.

About three hours later Ezra comes up stairs and knocks on the door.

"Baby, are you awake?" Ezra asks, I just don't say anything. He soon just walks in.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"I already told you." I say flatly

"Will you tell me what I lied about, please?" He asks sadly.

"You didn't tell me about your mom, oh by the way she says she has to change your plans for tomorrow." I say as I get up out of bed and walk to the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and your mother meeting and you not telling me!" I finally yell.

"Baby, please clam down and let me explain…" Ezra says reaching for my hand only for me to pull away.

"For one we aren't meeting I don't know what made you think that…" I don't let him finish.

"You're not? She told me when I answered your phone this morning that she had to change your plans because something came up." I say as more tears run down my face.

"No baby, I wouldn't lie to you. She did come by my office the other day. Apparently she wants to make amends and get to know our family. At first I told her hell no, but when she wouldn't leave I told her that I would talk to you about it. I really had no intention of talking to her because I know it's all an act." He tells me.

"I'm sorry I over…" I get up and run to the toilet, only to throw up once again. Ezra stands behind me holding my hair, rubbing my back, and whispering sweet nothings into my ear. After I finish vomiting I sit up and rest against the wall.

"Baby I really think I should take you to the doctor. Please let me, I hate seeing you sick." Ezra begs

"I don't need to go to the doctor I'll be fine. What was I saying? Oh yeah, I'm sorry I over reacted, and do you think your mom is really acting this time?" I ask

"You really need to go to the doctor, I'm taking you tomorrow if you're not feeling better in the morning. No buts about it. Also yes I do, I honestly think it's because you're famous. I mean you know how my mom is, she manipulative and only does something if it benefits her."

"Fine and yeah I know, so what are you going to do?" I ask

"I'm going to take care of my amazing wife and kids and go on like she never tried to come back in my life again." He tells me

"Are you sure that's going to work? Your mom will stop at nothing when she wants something. I'm just curious about what she wants."

"It's the only thing I can do, let's just hope she doesn't try to ruin us again, because it's not going to work." As soon as he finished talking I start to vomit again. Ezra gives me a look like 'Why are you so stubborn'.

"We made a deal wait until tomorrow and see how I'm feeling. I really just want to go to bed, I'm exhausted." I tell him as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Okay fine, let's get you to bed." Ezra says as he picks me up bridle style and carries me to bed. I soon fall asleep, in my husband's strong arms.

Ezra's POV

I lay here with Aria and just thing, I'm really worried about her, she's been throwing up nonstop for a few days and hasn't eaten. Plus she won't let me take her to the doctor, why does she have to be so stubborn?

I look down to see she has finally fallen asleep. So I shift out from under her and walk down stairs to see the twins out cold and the movie I put on for them after lunch rolling credits. I decide to call Dave and Julie to see if they can watch the twins for a day or two until Aria is healthy again.

"Hello?" Dave says into the phone.

"Hey it's Ezra." I say

"Hey son, what's up, how is my daughter and grandchildren?"

"That's what I'm calling about. Aria has been throwing up for a few days straight and I don't want the twins to get sick. Would you mind watching them for a night or two?" I ask

"That wouldn't be a problem, what's wrong with my baby?"

"I don't know but I'm going to take her to the doctor tomorrow, she has refused to until today so I finally convinced her if she didn't feel well in the morning that I would take her to the doctor no matter what." I tell him.

"I know Aria is very stubborn, especially when it comes to her being sick. Anyway Julie and I will be over to your house to pick the twins up in about thirty minutes to an hour, is that okay?"

"That would be awesome, thank you so much." I say as I hand up the phone. I run upstairs and pack both Mason and Scarlett's bags. For Scarlett I just packed things that I have seen her wear before just to be on the safe side.

After I get done I bring the bags down stairs and place them by the doors.

"Hey Scar, Mase, guys wake up." I say to them.

"Daddy, where is mommy? I miss her." Mason says looking like he was going to cry.

"Yeah daddy, I miss mommy." Scarlett says as a tear runs down her face. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, I get up and go open it.

"Hey Ezra how are you?" Julie asks enveloping me in a hug.

"I'm good." I say as I let them in quickly because it was raining.

"I'm going to take them to say bye to Aria, they really haven't seen her in a few days and they miss her." I say as I grab one of each of the twins hands.

"Okay guys you are going to stay with your grandparents for a few days until mommy feels better. Okay?" I ask

"No daddy, I don't want to I just want mommy." Mason says with tears streaming down his face.

"Me neither daddy, I want mommy." They both look so pitiful with tears streaming down their faces. But I need to do this for Aria I need to focus on her and getting her better.

"I know but mommy needs to get better, do you agree?" I ask

"Yes daddy." They both say

"Okay well lets go say bye and then you will go with grandma and grandpa." I tell them as I pick them both up and walk into Aria and I's room. I walk over to the bed and put them both down on it. Mason cuddles into her side and says the sweetest things.

"Feel better mommy, I love you and I'll miss you." He whispers giving her a kiss on the forehead. After both the twins say goodbye to Aria I walk them downstairs and say goodbye myself.

**What is wrong with Aria, will she be okay? Hope you liked it, let me know what you think! I'll update after 10 reviews! –XOXO Lizzie**

***Follow me on twitter Ezriagirl4ever**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews, they all mean so much to me! You'll find out soon what is really wrong with Aria! I really loved writing this chapter, well the whole story! Anyway h****ere's the next chapter, hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 14

Ezra's POV

After the twins left I went up to Aria and I's bedroom to check on her. She was still sleeping so I let her be and headed down to the kitchen to order myself some dinner. Just because Aria's sick does not me I'm aloud to cook, according to her.

I flipped through the menus and finally found the Chinese's one, I ordered my normal and set the phone down.

"Jack, come here bud." I say. Jack walks up to me, I can tell he misses Aria playing and walking him, so he's been sleeping with her this whole week.

"Let's go on a walk." I grab his leash and walk out the door. We walk for about twenty minutes before we head back, not long after we get back the doorbell rings. I grab my food and start eating. After I'm done I work on some more lesson plans for next week.

By ten I'm done so I head up to bed. When I walk in the room Aria wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Baby?" I call out, I then here her in the bathroom throwing up again. I walk into the bathroom to help her but she was already at the sink.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah." She says with a raspy voice. I walk over to her and take her in my arms, while kissing her head.

"Baby you're really warm, let me take your temperature." I say as I walk over to the medicine cabinet to grab the thermometer. Aria puts the thermometer under her tong. It soon beeps, when I look at it I intently freak. It reads one o one point three.

"Baby you have a fever, maybe we should take you to the hospital now."

"Please don't make me, I just want to sleep. We had a deal." She says almost crying, with no tears coming out. I slowly nod my head not being able to say no to her.

"Okay let's get you to bed." I say as I pick her up bridle style and carry her to the bed. I then walk out of the room and downs stairs to get her a bottle of water. Because she's sick she hasn't been eating or drinking, the last thing we need is for her to get worse from lack of nutrition.

When I get back to the room she was already asleep.

"Baby, wake up." I rub her back. All she does is groan. She soon turns over to me and looks me in the eyes.

"Where did you go?" She asks sadly.

"I just went to get you some water. You need to drink so you don't get dehydrated." I sat as I hand her the water bottle. She takes a sip and hands it back to me.

"Baby, you need to drink more."

"I don't want to, I will just throw it up." She says shaking her head.

"Okay but I am going to put it on your nightstand, so if you want some it will be there." I tell her. After brushing my teeth and finishing getting ready for bed I get in and pull Aria closer to me. I ended up being up with Aria all night while she was vomiting.

I wake up to empty sheets as I look around I still don't see Aria, which was weird because I didn't feel her get up at all. I get up and walk into the bathroom to see Aria lying on the floor.

"Baby?" I say, I run over to her and try to wake her up.

"Aria, come on baby. Wake up!" She isn't responding I pick her up and run to my car. As soon as we get to the hospital I park and run her in.

"Help! I found my wife on the floor in our bathroom. A few nurses and doctors run over to me and take her. They put her on a stretcher and take her back. I try to go with them but they wouldn't let me.

"Sir, you can't go with us." A doctor says holding me back.

"Why?" I ask wide- eyed. I don't know what to do I am so scared.

"We need to run test on her. Can you tell me anything that would help us?" He asks

"She's been sick for a few days, throwing up, she really hasn't eaten or drank anything because she just kept throwing them up, she's also been really weak, I found her unconscious on our bathroom floor." I tell him.

"Thank you, we will let you know something as soon as possible." He tells me as he runs through the doors. I walk over to the private waiting room and sit down, I finally let the tears fall. The last time I was here Aria was fighting for her life, I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

I wait about two hours before a doctor came out. As soon as he walk out of the doors I got up and walk over and started bombarding him with questions.

"Is she okay, can I see her, what going on, why did she pass out?" I keep rambling

"She is going to be okay. She had the stomach flu, which cause severe dehydration. That's why she passed out, plus the lack of nutrition. We have her on an IV, right now she just needs to sleep. We also took a blood test just to make sure, and we will let you know as soon as possible if something is wrong. I can take you to her if you'd like." The doctor says

"Yes please." I say as I follow him.

"Just make sure you let her rest and get lots of sleep. We are going to keep her here for a few days just to be on the safe side as well. We will also keep her in a private room so you don't have to deal with fans and media." He tells me

"Thank you." I say. I walk in to her room to see her hooked up to a few machines, it reminds me of when she was in the hospital the last time. Although there are not as many machines it's still scary. I walk up to the bed and grab her hand as she opens her eyes.

"Hey baby, I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried. How do you feel?" I ask

"I'm so sorry I scared you, and a little better, but not much." She tells me sadly

"It's okay, and I'm glad you're feeling a little better." I say as I kiss her head. All of a sudden her eyes go wide.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask worried

"Where are the twins?" She asks looking really worried.

"Calm down baby, your parents picked them up last night. I didn't want them to get sick so I ask them to pick them up." I tell her as she looks relieved.

"Thank you." She tells me as she closes her eyes.

"I'd do anything for you and our kids baby. Why do you just rest." I say as I kiss her head.

"Ezra, what happened? I don't remember anything from last night, I don't remember getting out of bed?" She asks looking into my eyes.

"We will talk about it later, I want you to rest so you can get better and we can go get our children." I tell her. I don't know if she remembers talking to my mom which worries me, I don't want her to get mad at me again.

"Will you lay with me?"

"Of course I will." I say climbing into the bed with her. We soon both fall asleep. I wake up to a nurse tapping my shoulder a few hours later.

"Sorry we just need to run a few more tests." She says

"That's okay. I need to call her parents anyway." I say as I walk out of the room. The phone rings three times before Dave answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Ezra, how are the twins?" I ask

"Their great, they miss you guys though. How's Aria?"

"Well we're at the hospital right now…" I get cut off by Dave.

"What happen, why are you at the hospital?"

"I was up with her all night puking. I guess I finally fell asleep and I didn't feel her get up because I woke up and she wasn't in the bed. So I got up and walked into the bathroom and she was passed out on the floor, I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. I took her to the hospital…"

"Is she okay?" Dave cuts me off again.

"Yeah, she has the stomach flu , which caused her to have severe dehydration. That's why she passed out and was puking all week."

"Thank god, I want to come down there." He tells me

"Dave there's nothing you can do. They have her on antibiotics and a few over thing to get her hydrated again. They're also going to keep her tonight just to make sure her fever goes down and that everything is okay, before they send her home."

"Okay, keep us updated." He says as we hang up. While I was on the phone I saw the doctor walk into Aria's room, I look through the window to see the doctor sitting at the end of her bed. I look to the door when I hear it open and see the nurse walk out.

"We got the blood test back so the doctor is talking to her about it." She tells me

"Oh, is something wrong?" I ask worried.

"No" she says smiling and walks away.

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you think. I'll update after 15 reviews. Thanks for reading! –XOXO Lizzie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 15

Ezra's POV

I didn't know what to think. Why did the doctor what to talk to Aria alone? Was something wrong, well I guess not because the nurse was smiling? What could it be though? Soon the door opens and the doctor walks out.

"You can go on in." He tells me

"Thanks" I say as I walk into Aria hospital room. She looked so small and fragile and the look on her face I couldn't describe, she looked happy, nervous, and exhausted all at the same time.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing, I need to tell you something thought, and I don't know how you will feel about it…"

Aria's POV

I was awoken by a nurse lightly shaking me. I still felt terrible, but better than the last few days. I miss Mason and Scarlett too, I just want to get out of here and go home.

"Sorry to wake you sweetie, but I have to take more blood." She tells me

"It's okay, do you know where my husband went?" I ask

"I woke him up a few minutes ago, he said something about making a call." She tells me

"Okay, thanks." I say as she sticks the needle in my arm. Just then my doctor walks in.

"Mrs. Fitz, we got your blood test back and we have some good new and some bad news." He tells me

"Okay" I say really nervous.

"Well the good news is you are pregnant, the bad news is the baby is not developing properly due to the lack of nutrition. Now we can get it back on track you just have to eat and drink lots, also schedule extra appointments with your OBGYN. Right now you and the baby are fine, but you've lost a lot of weight this week so you just need to be aware." He tells me.

I can't help but get really excited about the baby. I can't believe I'm pregnant, this is so exciting and unexpected. Well I guess I can't say unexpected, Ezra and I have been having sex like rabbits. Wait, what if he's not happy, what if he doesn't want any more kids, what if I have to do this alone again? How will I be able to take care of two toddlers and a newborn?

"Is that all, will the baby be okay?" I start to freak as my hand immediately goes to my stomach.

"The baby will be okay we just have to keep you healthy. Yes that is all, your husband is outside, would you like me to send him in?"

"That would be great, thank you Doctor." I say gratefully. Now it's time to tell Ezra, I really hope he's happy about this, I don't know what I will do if he isn't.

"Baby what's wrong?" Ezra comes in worried.

"Nothing, I need to tell you something though, and I don't know how you will feel about it…" I trail off

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant…" I say as I bite my bottom lip.

"Really that's great!" Ezra says happily.

"So you're happy about the baby Fitz? I ask

"Of course, we are going to have another baby. I actually get to be here for this one, I am so excited." Ezra says as he kisses my stomach. I start to feel queasy again. Oh no this can be good. I push Ezra back and grab the pink tub that's on the side table and proceed to vomit into it.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asks rubbing my back. He can't actually hold my hair right now because its up in a messy bun.

"Yeah just morning sickness… I think" I tell him.

"I can tell the new baby Fitz is going to be a trouble maker already." Ezra tells me rubbing my belly.

"Yeah I bet. Ezra, will you do me a favor?" I ask

"Anything baby"

"Will you go ask my doctor if I can get a bath? I could really use one, I feel so gross from throwing up nonstop for the last few days…"

"Of course." He kisses my head and walks out of the room. After he leaves I rub my belly and start talking to it.

"I love you so much already, I can't wait till you get here." Soon Ezra comes back in with a nurse.

"He said you could take one, but they are going to have to take your IV out." Ezra says as the nurse walks over to me and does all the necessary things for me to be wire free.

"Thank you so much." I say gratefully. Ezra has to help me bathe because I'm still to weak to do it on my own. Once he helps me into the bath he starts to rub my shoulders. Man this felt so good. After I get all cleaned up, Ezra then helps me get dressed.

"You know I can get dressed myself right?" I ask smirking

"I know I just want to make sure you and our baby are okay, plus I don't mind seeing you in your birthday suit." He says winking. I just push his shoulder giggling.

"You are so bad." I tell him

"Hey Ezra, when do I get out of here?" I ask as he helps me back into bed.

"They want to keep you over night, just to make sure you and the baby are both healthy. So we will see tomorrow, you were really dehydrated when I found and also very malnourished." He tells me.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you before, I know I should have." I tell him.

"It's okay, everyone in this entire world knows that you are too stubborn for your own good. I'm just glad you and our baby are okay now, how do you feel, any better?" Ezra asks rubbing my flat stomach.

"A little, will you lay with me?" I ask as a nurse walks in.

"I see you're all done. We need to get you back on that IV." She says. I really don't want to have that stupid needle in my arm anymore, I just want to go home to my own bed. I hold out my arm for her to put it back in, after she is all done she leaves and Ezra climbs on the bed.

"I really just want to go home to our kids and comfy bed."

"I know and you will soon. I talked to your dad earlier…"

"What did he say?"

"He was really worried about you and said that the twins missed you a lot." Ezra says as his phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" Ezra says. I can hear what the other person is saying but I can tell they are almost yelling into the phone.

"She's right here, and yes she's fine. Okay here she is."

"It's your brother"

"Hey Mike" I say in the phone

"Thank god Aria! IWasSoWorriedIGoOnTwitterAndSawYourPageWasBlownUpWithGetWellSoonTweets!" Mike says rushed.

"What?" I ask. No one was supposed to know I was here!

"Yeah Ar, it's all over the place that you're in the hospital! Is it true, what happened, why are you there?" Mike asks

"I'm okay Mike, I got the stomach flu, because of that I got really dehydrated. Ezra found me on the floor in our bathroom. Hopefully I get out tomorrow, do you know who leaked the story?" I ask as Ezra gives me weird looks.

"No, but I'm glad you're okay. Listen I have to go, I'll call you later to check up. I still want updates, feel better sis."

"Thanks Mike, I will."

"I love you"

"I love you too" I say as I hang up the phone.

"What happen?"

"Where's my phone?" I ask

"At home why, Baby, what's wrong?"

"Can I borrow yours? Someone leaked that I was in the hospital, apparently it's all over social media." I tell him panicked.

"Sure, but you need to calm down, it's not good for you or the baby. Plus, when I ran into the hospital, I wasn't really worried about anyone but you at that moment. I ran in yelling that I found my wife unconscious." He tells me handing me his phone.

"Since when did you turn into Mr. Pregnancy? I guess you're right, it just bugs me sometime how I can do anything without the whole world know, I miss having a private life."

"I know you do, and when I found out about the twins I did research. I just wanted to know what you went through, I just want to keep you two safe." Ezra says as my eyes start to drift shut.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, will you stay here with me?" I ask completely forgetting about checking my twitter.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Ezra says. I snuggle more into his side and fall back asleep.

**Okay so Aria's pregnant! I hoped you like it, in the next coming chapters I want to include Ali, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer, what do you think. Anyway review and let me know! I'll update after 15 reviews! Thanks for reading! –XOXO Lizzie :)**

**P.S. Download Lucy's new song 'Kiss Me' at midnight, it's really good and follow me on twitter Ezriagirl4ever!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I wanted to get this to you in a hurry!**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 16

Ezra's POV

The next morning I woke up to my beautiful wife lying in my arms. I am so glad she is okay, and super excited about our new baby. While she was asleep a lot of her friends showed up and left flowers, cards, and balloons, most of the cast of PLL and even a few cast workers showed up. I look up to see a nurse walk in.

"Sorry did I wake you?" She asks

"No, you're good. Can you hand me my phone, I don't want to wake her." I whisper pointing to a sleeping Aria with my other arm wrapped around her.

"Sure… There you go. Do you guys need anything else?" She asks

"Thank you and no not right now. By any chance do you know what she is going to be discharged?" I ask

"Well we still need to do a few tests before we release her, and that's only if she and the baby are better. So later today sometime, and if not today we will just have to see." She tells me with a sad smile.

"Thanks." I say as she walks out. I turn my phone on. Last night I was getting calls out the ying- yang and I didn't want to wake Aria she needs as much sleep as possible. I unlock my phone and go straight to twitter, curious about what Mike saw on her page.

Once I get to her page, there are thousands of tweets, there are even some pictures of me carrying her into the hospital. I start to type out a tweet informing all her worried fans that she is okay and should be released today or tomorrow.

Just as I finish sending out the tweet Aria starts to stir. I quickly exit out of the app and put my phone in my pocket. I rest my hand lightly on her belly and rub it.

"Morning baby" I whisper

"Morning" She says scratchily

"How do you feel?" I ask

"The same right now, my throat hurts really badly though. When do I get discharged?" She asks

"Well they have to run more tests and see it you are fine to go home, if not hopefully tomorrow." I say and immediately see her face drop.

"I might not be able to go home today?" She asks looking like she was about to cry.

"I know you want to go home baby, but you have to be well enough to go home. I also called Annie, and she said she already took care of the stuff for this passed weekend. They just pushed back the dates a little bit so you will still be able to do them." I say trying to change the subject.

"Okay. If I can't go home today, can the twins come and see me? I miss them so much." She says as a lone tear makes it's my down her cheek. I wipe it away and pull her closer, if even possible.

"Hey don't think like that. For all you know you could be just fine and they will let you go home today and if not then yes I will have Dave and Julie bring them up here, okay? Besides I had to convince your parents that they were not allowed at the hospital, because they wanted to come so bad."

"Okay…" She says as she looks up and then starts to look around the room.

"Where did all that stuff come from?" She asks

"Well Hanna, Ali, Spencer, Emily, Troian, Ashley, Ian, Shay, Sasha, Caleb, Toby, Tyler, Keegan, Marlene, and a lot of other people showed up after you fell asleep yesterday. Do you want to open some of the card and gifts?" I ask

"Maybe later, I'm really tired." I can't help but frown at that statement. She has slept for a long time, shouldn't she be gaining her energy by now?

"Okay…" I says as her doctor and nurse walk in.

"Hey Aria, how do you feel?" The doctor asks as I start to get up off the bed, only to look down at Aria's hands which were clinging to my shirt for life.

"I'm good, my throat hurts though. But I'm ready to go home." She tells him with a slight smile.

"Well I'm glad to hear." He walks over to the bed and shines a light in her throat. "Your throat is going to hurt for a few days because you were extremely dehydrated, and you've been throwing up for the last few days. Its normal. As for feeling like you are well enough to go home, we will let the test be the judge of that." He says smiling as the nurse walks over to Aria to take more blood. I get off the bed and follow the doctor outside.

"Dr.?"

"Yes?"

"Should she be this tired still, is it normal?" I ask

"Yes, for one she's pregnant which will make her exhausted in itself, and she's recovering still. So yes its normal. Anything else you need?" He asks with a smile.

"No, thank you." I say with a slight smile. He pats me on the back as he walks away. I wait outside Arias room until the nurse is done.

"I'm all done in there if you want to go back in. I'm going to run these to the lab and will have them back to you as soon as possible." She tells me

"Thank you." I say as I walk back into the room.

"Hey where did you go?" Aria asks me. I can't help but notice she looks exhausted.

"I just went to talk to the doctor, are you hungry or thirsty?" I ask

"I'm a little thirsty, could you pour me some water?" I ask

"Sure" I say as I pour her some water.

"Thank you, could you actually do me a favor?" She asks

"Of course what do you need?" I ask

"Could you call the twins for me, I just want to hear their voices." She pleads

"Sure, anything else?" I ask

"Not right now."

Aria's POV

As Ezra called the twins I rest my head on the pillow and think about how are lives are about to change. I can't wait until my new baby gets here. I'm going to have to tell Marlene that I'm pregnant, which I don't know how that will affect the show.

"Hey guys, your mommy wants to talk to you. Here she is… I love both you too." Ezra says handing the phone to me.

"Hey babies, mommy misses you so much."

_"We miss you too mommy, when are you going to come home?" Mason asks_

_"Yeah mommy I miss you and your cuddles, when are you coming home?" Scarlett asks_

"I don't know yet babies, I'm sorry. Anyway how is school going?" I ask with tears running down my face. I put my hand on my nonexistent bump and rub it. For being nine weeks and three days pregnant, I still look like I did before I was pregnant, not even a little bump.

_"Good mommy" They both say._

We talk for a little while longer before we hang up with 'I love you's' and 'See you soons'. Right after I get off the phone with the twins and my parents the doctor walks in.

"Hey Aria, so we got your test results back." He says with a sigh. I can only think the worst thing possible.

"Is it my baby, what happened, why are you sighing, will it be okay, I feel fine." I ramble

"Aria, clam down and let the doctor talk, stress isn't good for the baby." Ezra says squeezing my hand trying to calm me down.

"I can't calm down when I know something could be wrong with our baby…" I'm cut off by the doctor.

"Aria, your baby is doing okay. Your stats are still a little low. I think it's best if we keep you another night." He says and tears start streaming down my face. I just want to go home with my twins and my comfy bed. I miss my kids and Jack so much.

"But I feel fine, I just want to go home. Please, just let me go home." I plead

"Okay"

"Okay?" I ask, taken off guard.

"You can go home under one condition." He tells me

"Anything, I will just about do anything!" I tell him

"If you feel bad again you come back immediately, also I'm going to prescribe you some nausea medication since your morning sickness is so bad. You have to promise me you will take them when you feel bad and take care of yourself." He tells me seriously.

"I promise." I say with a smile.

"Okay well let me get that filled for you and get your discharge papers. If you have any questions or problems do be afraid to call me." He tells me

"I won't, thank you so much!

**So Aria gets to go home, what will it be like? How will her pregnancy go? Let me know your thoughts and ideas. I'll update after I get too 135 reviews, hoped you liked it, thanks for reading! – XOXO Lizzie**

**Follow me on twitter Ezriagirl4ever**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 17

Ezra's POV

After the doctor left the room I start getting all Arias' gift put together. I look up to see Aria trying to get out of bed.

"What do you think you are doing baby?" I ask

"I was just going to help." She tells me innocently.

"No you're not, baby you're still really weak. Just stay in bed and relax." I tell her

"But I want to help, plus the faster we get it all done the faster I get to go home." She tells me placing her feet on the ground.

"Baby, we still have to wait for the doctor to bring your prescription and I don't want you to be up. Please just relax." I beg

"Ezra, I'm pregnant, not dying." She tells me.

"Please if not for me, for our baby."

"Fine, I just want to leave this place so bad. Babe, could I have your phone while you get everything ready?"

"Sure" I say as I hand her my phone.

Aria's POV

Ezra hands me his phone and the first thing I check is twitter. I log onto my account and immediately am bombarded with notifications. There are tweets from friends, coworkers, fans, and even family. I was a little in shock of the mass amounts of tweets, especially the ones from cousins, aunts, and uncles, who I haven't talked to since before I was kicked out.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asks

"Nothing" I tell him as I go back to all the tweets. I scroll down and see a tweet Ezra sent out yesterday that he tagged me in. He was so sweet, I love him so much.

'_Thank you to all of Lucy/ Aria's fans, she is doing okay now. She should be released in a few days. Thanks for all the support, we love you guys! lucyhale I love you so much, I'm glad you're okay!'_

Under the tweet all the fans were going crazy. Saying how cute the tweet was. I decided to make them go crazier by tweeting him back.

'_ ezrafitz I love you so much, and I'm glad I'm okay to. Thank you for taking care of me, and thank you to all my fans for all the support and love. You guys are awesome, love you!'_

I sent the tweet out and within seconds there were hundreds of fans going crazy. A bunch of them said how cute we were. I log out of twitter and look up to see Ezra smiling at me.

"What?" I ask with a smile.

"Nothing, it's just it's good to see you smile like that. I misse…" He was cut off by my all of a sudden vomiting into the bucket by my bed. He rushes over to the bed to rub my back and whisper sweet nothings into my ear.

"Thank you and I'm sorry." I whisper looking down.

"There's nothing to be sorry for baby, I'll always be here, I promise." He tells me.

"Alright Mrs. Fitz, here is you prescription. I want you to follow the directions on the label. They are specifically for pregnant women, so the wont hurt the baby. And here are your discharge papers." The doctor says as he walks in and gives me the stuff.

"Thank you so much!" I say as I snach the discharge papers and pen out of his hands. I quickly sign them and hand them back.

"Okay, let's go." I tell Ezra

"I know you want to leave right now, but we have to finish packing." He tells me

"Well can I help so we can get out of here faster?" I ask hopefully.

"No, I just want you to relax. I'm almost done anyway."

"Fine but please hurry! While you finish up I think I'm going to take a shower." I tell him as I get up out of the bed and walk over to him. I give him a quick kiss and walk into the bathroom, and hop into the shower. Although it's not my amazing shower, it's still better the nothing.

"Hey baby, I can't wait to meet you." I say as I rub my belly.

Once I get out I brush my teeth and blow dry my hair with the mini blow dryer in the hospital bathroom. I put my hair in a messy bun and dress in some yoga pants and a Victoria's secret v- neck. After I'm done in the bathroom I walk out to see Ezra is finishing up.

"Just finished, how was your shower?" Ezra asks

"Not as good as being at home with you in our shower, but it was okay." I tell him with a smirk.

"How do you and baby Fitz feel? Is baby Fitz making you feel sick right now?" Ezra asks as he bends down to kiss my belly.

"We are fine, but ready to go home and no I feel good right now." I tell him with a giggle.

"Good, I'm going to take these out to the car. It's going to take a few trips to take all this stuff out there. I'll be right back." Ezra says as he kisses me and grabs as many gifts and things as he can and walks out the door. After four trips to the car, he finally managed to get it all out there.

"Okay you and our little Fitz ready to go?" Ezra asks with a smile.

"Yes we are, we can't wait to see the twins and Jack and our bed and our shower…" I get cut off with Ezra smashing his lips to mine.

"You're rambling." He says smiling.

"Sorry, let's just get out of here." I say as Ezra puts his arm around my waist.

"Before we go, I need to tell you something."

"What?" I ask

"There's a lot of paparazzi out there, I just wanted to warn you." Ezra says nervously.

"Well I kind of expected there to be, I mean they knew I was here. It's okay, I've got my sunglasses, let's just get out of here."

"Wait, you have to sit in the wheel chair." Ezra tells me seriously.

"No I don't, Ezra please don't make me." I beg

"You have to because you're still weak, besides it's not so bad. All you have to do is ride to the entrance and then you can walk from there, okay?"

"Fine, let's just go." I huff as I sit in the wheel chair. When we get to the entrance we see several fans and paparazzi outside the doors waiting for us. Ezra helps me out of the wheelchair and wraps his arm around my waist slightly touching my belly. We put our sunglasses on and start to walk out the doors.

"Aria, Lucy, Lucy, Ezra, Aria!" I hear them scream. I just ignore it and keep walking as I'm walking I start to feel sick.

"Ezra I don't feel good." I tell him

"Just a little bit more and we will be at the car, I promise." Ezra tells me rubbing my back.

We finally get to my giant SUV with Paparazzi and fans still following us. As soon as Ezra helps me into the car he runs around to the other side of the car to get in himself.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay, the doctor gave me one of those pills earlier before he prescribed them to me and I haven't thrown up since so I guess there working." I tell him

"Good, do you want to go straight to your parents' house or do you want to go home?"

"Parents I want my kids in my arms."

"Okay your parents it is."

"Ezra?"

"What is it baby?"

"I don't want to tell anyone about baby Fitz yet, I mean I do but I don't want to jinx it. We can tell people after I'm in my second trimester but not until then. The only people I want and need to tell are my parents and friends, Mike, Marlene, the show writer's, and the costume people." I tell him

"You know that's practically everyone except the fans, right?" Ezra asks with a smile.

"Shut up" I giggle. As we make our way there I fell asleep mine and Ezra's hands clasped together on my belly.

**How will the reunion between the twins and Aria go? What do you think, let me know. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. I'll update after I get to 145 reviews, thanks –XOXO Lizzie**

**P.S. follow me on twitter at Ezriagirl4ever!**

**13 Days till Lucy's Album****20 Days till PLL**


End file.
